The Lost Child
by JanusGrace
Summary: Rated M for explicit. I am hoping for reviews on this story. Please enjoy it. Full Summary in first chapter. read A/N at end of chapters, events posted there. This is discontinued.
1. The story of my life

**Hey guys, I actually started writing this as a random story, but I hope you like it.**

 **Summary: I ran from my past, but the future came for me. I left my pain, but came to torture. I am the last hope against the titans, but I have no hope. Annabeth, my sister. Thalia and Jason, my cousins. They always called me Jasmin, but I know my fears. Jasmin was the little girl who screamed in pain when her brothers were harmed, but now I have changed, and now I know who I really am. I am a Grace.**

If you are reading this, you are in grave danger. If you keep reading this, you will find out why. My name is Jasmin Grace, I am a demigod that once had no idea of my abilities and my parents. I will tell you my story, and you will know what it is like to be a demigod.

It all started when I was 12. My dad and stepmom always mistreated me, always hit me, envied me, embarrassed me, but I stayed. I could have easily run off and had a different life, but I chose not to. I stayed because I had to take care of my twin brothers. My dad cheated on my mother and had 2 twin boys when I was 6, but I still cared for them. Both twins loved to cause trouble, so they ended up skipping meals for punishment. Although they were punished, I always sneaked out some food for them so that they wouldn't starve. One day I came home from school expecting an argument for being home later than 3:00, but I am surprised by father yelling at a woman I have never seen before. "She is my daughter and I will treat her however I choose to!" The woman glances at me and I slowly close the door. She was around 5 to 6 feet tall. She was a pretty looking woman for her age, somewhere in her thirties or forties. She seemed to take interest in me for some reason, I don't know why. Dad seemed to know her from somewhere, but I don't recognize her from anywhere.

I could still hear muffled shouting from inside, so I pushed my ear against the keyhole and stood there, listening. "She doesn't deserve to go, and I have full custody of her so she will not go!"

"She deserves to be with her kind, Lucian." The woman said kindly in a low voice compared to the voice my father was using. "She is old enough to go now. The camp will put her in my cabin and everything will be perfect for you. The twin boys can also go too, they'll be taken care of by their siblings in the Hermes cabin."

"They will never go, never!" He pounds on the wall behind him and glares at her. "She isn't yours anymore, and she will never be yours!" His yelling only grew the more he spoke.

She didn't even flinch at his tantrum. "She will follow her mind. All of my children have and will always. The children of Athena will always prevail." She calmly walked towards the door, I quickly moved out of the way, and she stopped when she got in front of me. She whispered, "Clever girl, you will find your own way to the camp. You have my blessing." She took a paper out of her pocket and quickly dropped it in my hand. "Take your half brothers with you. You will be safe there." She quickly got up and walked off. I shoved the paper in my pocket and went inside. My dad was still furious, but when he saw me all he told me to do was to go to my room. I was glad because I didn't want to be in his way when he might explode any second.

When I got to my room, I shut the door behind me and locked it. I sat down on my bed and took out the paper that the woman gave me. On it was a hand-drawn map of where we lived, but in the corner she had drawn a circle around Long Island Sound. On the other end of the paper she had drawn an X over San Francisco, California. Under the X were the words: CAMP JUPITER. Is that the camp I need to go to? I didn't know. In the circle around Long Island Sound were the words: CAMP HALFBLOOD. Camp Jupiter was closer to our house than Camp Halfblood, so I figured that I should run off to there. I would need to get my baby brothers before going off to the camp though, I didn't want to leave them here. With that, I started planning.

 **Tell me how you guys like it. I can't stop reading it. Please review, it would lift my spirits to soar for a higher stories.**


	2. Who sent you?

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter, maybe shorter, maybe longer, who knows. Thank you to the two people who reviewed, it made me feel great when I saw reviews for the first chapter. Most anyone doesn't really take the first chapter seriously, so thank you for encouraging me.**

I stayed there for 1 more year planning my escape. Once I was ready, I gathered all my stuff and extra food I grabbed and put on my backpack.I wore a red t-shirt with a pink jacket over it. My blond hair pulled into a ponytail, I wore blue jeans and my tennis shoes. I looked in the mirror the last time, looking at the startling blue eyes staring back at me. I left my room and yelled over the railing. "I'm going to check on Christopher and Joshua!"

"Don't take too long." My dad had been kind to me ever since that woman had come. I was relieved that it was easier, but I still needed to leave.

"I won't!" I quietly shut the baby fence on the stairs and placed some toys in the way. Yesterday I had installed a string connected to the fence, so if it gets pulled it would throw all of my collection of marbles onto the landing.I ran to their bedroom and picked up Christopher. "Come on, we have to be very quiet. Don't let daddy hear us."

"Are we sneaking out?" Christopher looked at me with curious eyes when I picked up some of his toys and held them in one hand. "I really want to get out of this place."

"Yes we are, so be really quiet or else we'll get caught." They both nodded and I forced them to promise that they won't do anything unless I told them to do something. We silently walked down the back stairs and I quietly opened the back door. Christopher went out first and then Joshua followed him.I placed the toys into the basket which I had connected to a tripwire so it will launch all of the toys at him. I also poured my failed science project for slime that built itself into different things, which turned to mush and was really sticky, so he would get some real fun. When it was my turn and I had to shut the door, I heard dad.

"Jasmin, what are you doing? You have to go to school." I shut the door without making a noise and I told the twins to run. Before we started running I heard the string pull and the marbles fell, a loud thump and cursing coming from the ran from behind the house onto the street. "Jasmin Grace, get back here with your brothers now!" He ran from the front door, failed slime and marbles sticking all over him while th liquid part of the slime trickled from the side of his face, and we quickened our pace. He stumbled before starting to run after us again.

I quickly glanced at the paper to know where we were going and how to get to Camp Jupiter. It was 40 miles from my house and I had to walk, so it would take a long time to get there on foot. "Come on! Run!" I yelled to my 7-year-old brothers and they quickened their speed.

"Get back here right now or you're all dead!" He was very far behind, but I didn't want to take any chances. We ran for blocks, cars stopping when they saw me and my brothers running across the street. I kept looking back at the paper and looking to see how far our dad is from us. He kept running for 2 more blocks then stopped, out of breath.

I was getting tired, falling behind of my brothers. They had enough energy to last them for miles. "Come on sis!" They were rushing me now. I looked back and could no longer see our house or our dad.

"Let's stop at the forest, alright?!" I had to yell over the wind or else they would never be able to hear me.

"Fine!" They didn't sound happy about it, but they didn't want to lose me. They could have gone without me, but they would have no food or protection from me. Plus, they cared for me as much as I cared for both of them.

* * *

When we got to the edge of the forest, we take a food break and rest break. I give them each an apple and some water. "Don't worry, this is only a snack break, we'll eat more later." They finished up their apples and we started walking through the forest. All we had for protection was a nailed baseball bat that my dad stuck nails into maybe last year or so, but it wouldn't be much against a wolf or something. We kept moving and for an hour all we saw was trees. After the hour passed by, we came into a clearing. We went to the end of it and there was a freeway.

We kept walking on the side of the freeway, we had run through the freeway to get to the other side of it, and I kept looking at the paper the woman gave me. When we got under another bridge, things went a little less smoothly. Everything happened really fast. First, I was standing in between my brothers walking by a door in the middle of the bottom of the bridge. Then I feel myself being pulled back and losing my grip on my brothers' hands. I turned around and saw a teenage girl holding onto the back of my shirt. I tried to hit her with the bat but she hits it out of my hand. I saw a hawk land on one of my brother's arm and pulled him in the air. Christopher screamed as the bird carried him higher. I yelled, "Chris!" and ran towards him. The girl let go of me and the bird started flying down, lowering Christopher back to the ground. I hugged both of my brothers then turned towards the girl. She seemed to be confused for some reason, and she kept looking at the bird that was next to her, flying up and down in the air beside her. She looked older than me by 4 to 5 years or so, wearing normal teen clothes as I was. She looked tired, mabe a little beaten up by life I would say, and well fed.

She looked at the bird and said, "Do it." and the strangest thing happened. The bird morphed into a boy. More of a teenage boy, around the same age as the girl, and a little taller than her. She must have seen my expression because she turned to him and nodded, sadness in her eyes.

He nodded back sadly. "What's your name?" He directed the question to me, but I stayed silent. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We just want to know who you are."

"Sis, are they your friends?" Joshua looked scared, and I did my best to assure him that it's alright.

The girl looked over at the cars passing by. "Let's go inside, it isn't safe to speak out here." She opened the door next to her and went through.

The boy signaled me towards the door. "Ladies first." I slowly went through the door, my brothers following me. The door led to a tunnel that ended to an open field.

"Woah, what is this place?" I looked around and saw beauty everywhere, but I wanted to know where we were before I went off walking over to the buildings over the were buildings in the distance, standing tall behind the fields. Some of the closer buildings looked ancient, like the roman buildings I've seen in history class.

The girl looked at the boy and he nodded. "This is Camp Jupiter, where the roman demigods come."

I looked towards her quickly. "This is where we were looking for. We made it." I looked down at my brothers, who started dancing around in circles.

"Who sent you here? Did Juno?" The boy asked me. "First of all, who are you? Second of all, how did you get here?"

"Who's Juno? A woman named Athena gave me this paper and told me to get to the camp, but I didn't know which one to go to. She circled two camp names, but this one was the closest to where I used to live. Why? Do you know who Athena is? Do you know why she brought me and my baby brothers here?"

The girl sighed."We don't know her personally, but from what you have told us, she wanted to send you to Camp Halfblood. Don't worry, in the meantime I think you should speak to someone. She will tell you who your mother might be."

* * *

 **I know, mean cliffhanger. The next chapter will be short, but please don't get mad at me. I am trying to copy and paste this all in the right order. My brother actually messed around with its document, so I have to read each sentence before putting it on here. Please review what you think and I will PM you to thank you.**


	3. Who is Astraeus?

**I am back with another chapter! Thank you to the people that reviewed after the second chapter, it helps lift my spirits. I hope not to sound like the people who force others to review, but PLEASE review, and it will help me keep going. Thanks.**

I walked to a stone picnic table and sat down in front of the girl. "Are you the one that spoke with my mother?"

I looked at her questioningly, "Athena is your mother?" She looked as old as the girl and the boy and also as mature as they were, but she was a little accusative in her tone.

She gave a big sigh. "I'm sorry if I sound like I'm accusing you, but I haven't seen her in a few years. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that Athena is a god? That she's not human?" I was entirely confused now.

"Goddess, and be careful how you use her name. Names hold power." She sounded tired, like she had been up day and night looking for something and finally found it but hasn't gone to bed. "Did she say anything weird to you? Did she say anything that linked her to being your mother?"

"She was talking to my father and made him hysterical every time she told him something. She said something about a camp and that I should take my baby brothers with me because I'm old enough and that they would stay in the Hermes cabin and that the children of Athena always prevail. Then when she came to me, she gave me this paper and told me that I was a clever girl, that I would find my own way to the camp, and that she gave me her blessing. I don't get why she would say those kinds of things to me, especially to my dad. If she knew my father and wanted to be on his good side, she would've said different things that wouldn't anger him so much."

"Wait, I thought you were related to the baby boys?" Annabeth asked me. I stared at her, shocked.

"They are my younger siblings. My dad cheated on my mom with a guy and somehow had twins when I was 6. Their 7 now, me 13."

"Oh, sorry about that." She sounded pitiful towards me. "So, I guess you can sleep in the room next to mine on my left if you want. Tomorrow I'll have to call Percy and tell him that I'm leaving camp early." We started walking to one of the buildings, talking while climbing the stairs.

"What do you mean, 'leaving camp early'?" I was getting more confused by the second that I kept talking to her.

"We're just going to Camp Halfblood. Don't worry, we'll be safe. Good night." She walked me to my room. She stopped. "What's your name?"

"Grace, Jasmin Grace." I closed the door before she could say anything. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

"Come on, wake up sis." I groaned as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up straight when I saw who it was. At first I had thought that it was one of my baby brothers that had woken me up. Instead, Annabeth stood near the door, waiting for me.

"Sis?" I was confused why she had called me her sister. Why would she say that? I didn't even know she existed before last night.

"Just trying it out for a change. You know why, right?" She looked at me kindly, as if I were her younger sibling. Which, technically, was true.

"Why?" Then, I got it. She saw the change of look on my face and nodded to answer my shock.

"Come on sis, let's go and wake up your half brothers." We walked out of the room and left the building. We went to the next building near the river. "They have been awake for a few hours. They've been playing with the other children during the morning. They were even up before I woke up." She laughed cheerfully. It sounded strange to hear her laugh, but then again, I didn't even know her entirely. A few minutes ago I was surprised that I even had a sister. I always thought that I was the only girl in the family, if you can call my dad 'family'.

We walked into the building and went to the 4th floor. When my brothers saw me walk in, they stopped playing with the other kids and ran to give me a big hug. "Sis, Sis, the boys are trying to prank us." Christopher complained.

"We should be the only pranksters allowed. Please help us." They looked at me with begging eyes, hoping that I would tell the kids to stop.

I looked towards Annabeth, but she just shook her head. "And you wonder why their father was Hermes."

"Is Hermes also a god?" She had told me that there were many different gods that could have children in different ways, but I never fully understood it.

"Yup, greek god of theives, travellers, and trade. Never really liked him much." She got that clouded look in her eyes then smiled. "Anyways, you all ready?"

I look at my brothers and they nod hysterically. "I guess, as ready as we'll ever be." She looks around then claps her hands.

"Alrighty then, let's go and get to our ride." She smiles in a way that a troublemaker would look at a teacher when they are about to do something.

* * *

We stand next to a car that dropped us off at a hill after sitting in the backseat for hours and I had fallen asleep. It looks empty and peaceful, qualities I rarely saw. But it seemed wrong…

"Wait here." I look at her and start to argue, but she shakes her head. "This isn't right. It always has activities that make sound. Oh Percy, what did you do this time?" She muttered the last part to herself and walked slowly up the hill, pulling out a hat from her back pocket. A hat? When she got to the top of the hill she ran. I looked at my baby brothers.

"Stay." They nodded in agreement. I ran up the hill and found people actually fighting with golden swords and spears. They were attacking some kind of creatures that were trying to kill them. I grabbed a dagger from the ground and I look for the closest monster that I can find.

Since I was looking for trouble, I found it. A big creature came towards me. It had mismatched legs, one a donkey-looking one and the other a metal. It hissed at me and charged.I rolled out of the way as it struck the ground that I had been standing on a second ago. I turned and drove the knife in her animal leg and she roared in pain, her arm slamming into my chest and sending me flying, the knife still stuck in her leg. She hissed as she pulled it out and tossed it on the floor. She struck at me, and I pushed my arms up to protect my face, her nails scratching my hands. I feel the pain in my hands, but I ignore it as she strikes the ground where I had been a millisecond ago. My head pounding, I got up fast, back flipping away from the creature. I stare at myself in shock for a moment before dodging another strike. " _You half-bloods will fall to the great titans."_ It hissed, slowly walking towards me. I see the dagger she dropped right behind her in the corner of my eye. _"You will fall alone, when your world is no longer. Lord Astraeus will be very happy."_

* * *

 **Okay, another cliffhanger, but you have to understand me. I need to be able to keep you entertained with the surprises. Please review, and i might update again today if u do. Thanks.**

* * *

 **questions to ask yourself:**

 **-who is astraeus**

 **-how did Jasmin defend herself without knowing how**

 **-Who are the great titans**


	4. What do you want from me?

**Here is the next chapter, please don't hate me but I fell asleep last night before updating this chapter, so please don't get mad. I have been missing sleep because of school and have to do lots of things, but I try my best. I promise on my life that I will update again today, for real this time. I am getting to the end of what I have already written, so it will take longer to update after that. Please review and enjoy!;)**

I was half listening to what it was saying, and to that I stopped. Who is Astraeus? The creature said "Lord", so whoever it was, was the master of this horrible monster.

"Who is Astraeus?" I ask defiantly, trying to keep the creature talking so it wouldn't kill me. It laughed.

" _The real titan lord, the one who will bring back the world to the titans. He will be the king of the titans, for he is king of the stars. Lord Astraeus has found you, daughter of Athena, relative to the children of Zeus and Jupiter, amusing. He ordered us to extract you from the half-bloods, so he may speak to you himself._ " It looked at my shocked face and laughed. " _He wants you by his side, so you may watch as he burns down Olympus and the mortals with his bare hands. He will be pleased by me taking you to him, so he may play with you and do as he pleases._ " It lunged for me, and I stood there, frozen to the spot.

As it lunged at me, I saw something fly from the corner of my eye before the monster screeched and fell to the ground. It writhed for a while before turning to yellow dust, a dagger falling to the ground. I looked to where the dagger had come from and I saw Annabeth holding a Yankees cap in her left hand, which she must've just taken off. I looked around. All of the creatures had been killed, turned to yellow powder. All of the demigods were staring at me, their armor scratched and torn while I stood on the hill, looking at them.I ran my hands in my blond hair, the tips stained with blood and dirt. I turned back to Annabeth. "Jasmin, what happened?" She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was. I looked down at my hands, bloody from where the thing scratched me.

My head pounded, making me dizzy from the adrenaline and the blood. I hear someone shout far away and see the sky. A face comes into view, blond hair falling around her troubled face. Annabeth, I thought groggily. Another face came into view, a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes, his face scrunched up in worry. I saw his lips move, but no sound came out. The last thing I saw is the boy's face come closer before everything went dark.

* * *

 _A figure stood in front of me. He wore no shirt, black straps crossing his chest. The straps were from two sheathed swords on his back, where he could easily reach back to grab them. His eyes were a dark silver color, the color of the sky and night. He wore ripped jeans that hugged his hips, a black belt in the loops of his jeans. His shoes were black shoes, the kind that looked like sandals but had no holes except for his feet and covered both entirely. His hair was jet black, his straight hair falling in his face. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, making him look like a teenager that would smile at you and then grafitti your entire house._

 _When I looked back at his dark eyes I saw that they were staring at me as well. "Like what you see, blossom?"_

 _"What? N-no- I just-, who are you?" He chuckled at my cluelessness. I didn't get what was so funny about not knowing who he was._

 _"Poor, blossom. Of course you don't know me, for this is the first time you have seen me or even heard of me." He looked at me carefully, watching as my expression changed. The first time I had heard of him was-_

 _"You're Astraeus." I said, shocked to where my voice was a whisper. He nodded with both sadness and satisfaction.  
_

 _"I am, but you have heard of me from the wrong creature. The empousa didn't know my intentions, and since they have no emotions, they are like wind against the mountain." He made it sound poetic, which seemed strange for a titan lord to even think, much less say.  
_

 _"What do you want from me?" I said before actually looking at my surroundings. We were in an alleyway, Astraeus leaning against the wall behind him while I stood in the middle. Normal sounds like conversations and voices could be heard from around the bends. He must've brought me here to keep me from running before he could catch me.  
_

 _I looked at what I was wearing. I wore my blond hair in a ponytail, the ends clean of blood. I had a red shirt on, my jeans that fit around my hips, my shoes were red sneakers, ones that looked like addidas but were obviously not from where I was raised. I felt comfortable in it, surprising me.  
_

 _He shrugged, walking towards me as I stepped back. "Just to get to know your intentions and motives, blossom. It has been a while since I have spoken to a living being, much less a demigod as special as you." My back hit the brick wall, the coldness of it against my back making me shiver involuntarily. He walked closer, enough that he placed his left hand against the wall next to my head, his body close to mine. It felt nerve-racking that he was so close to me. My mouth closed tightly as he leaned down to look at my face, his eyes filled with a light in the corners of his eyes. "I hope the gods have not ruined you yet, for I hope to save you before they change your mind and control you as they do the others." He whispered it in my ear, his warm breath stirring my hair before he tucked it behind my ear. "Join me and the others, and we will take care of the corrupted god tyrants they are. What do you say, my blossom? Will you join me and the new titans to the start of a better age?" He leaned back enough for me to speak without breathing on his face.  
_

 _"Why would you want me? I'm just a new demigod who didn't even know about the gods until I went to Camp Jupiter, where Annabeth told me about the gods a bit and told me they were trustworthy and-" He leaned forward, my words dying in my throat. How did he do that, just making my voice not work when I felt his face so close to mine?  
_

 _"She just needs you to help her see reason. You are children of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Even you should be able to convince her once you know both sides." His right hand cupped my left cheek, another involuntary shudder passing through me and he smiled sadly. "I hope we meet again, in better circumstances. He grabbed my right hand as he walked backwards a few steps to kneel before me as he gave my hand a kiss, his lips pressing before brushing against my skin. Why was he doing this? "You must wake, before they suspect anything. Take care of yourself, my blossom. I shall see you soon." He waved his hand and the scene dissolved.  
_

* * *

 **me:Cliffhanger! That was a weird encounter for you wasn't it?**

 **Jasmin: Yeah, I guess so. *rubs back of neck* It was the first time I met Astraeus, so I would say so.**

 **me: Okay, so I will be updating again today, mostly because I am sorry and Jasmin is holding me accountable for it.**

 **Jasmin:Pssh *sarcastically* Me? No, it was your choice to make up for it.**

 **me: whatever *sighs* okay, so I will update and I hope to get more reviews before that. Thanks!;)**


	5. Who thinks they are related to me?

**Here I am, as promised, with another chapter for you all! I am almost done with what I already have written, so prepare for slow progress in a bit. Please review! ;)**

 **I jolted awake, my head hitting something hard. I shouted as someone else did as well. I rubbed my head when I saw the same boy as before, also rubbing his forehead. "Ow, you hit hard." He muttered as he looked at me. Now since I was awake, and my head was clear, I could actually see him. He had blackish hair, sea-green eyes, tanned skin. He was muscular, but not bulky. He wore an orange t-shirt with the faded words: Camp Half-Blood. His jeans were blue, and on the inside of his right arm was a tattoo of a trident and the letters SPQR.**

I jolted awake, my head hitting something hard. I shouted as someone else did as well. I rubbed my head when I saw the same boy as before, also rubbing his forehead. "Ow, you hit hard." He muttered as he looked at me. Now since I was awake, and my head was clear, I could actually see him. He had blackish hair, sea-green eyes, tanned skin. He was muscular, but not bulky. He wore an orange t-shirt with the faded words: Camp Half-Blood. His jeans were blue, and on the inside of his right arm was a tattoo of a trident and the letters SPQR.

"W-who are you?" I said, backing up until I hit the headboard of the bed. I looked around. I was in a room filled with beds next to each other. Next to each bed were side tables, like the ones at the hospital. I was on the bed closest to the door. He sighed, looking more tired and beaten up than before.

"Do you remember anything from the battle on the hill?" When he said that I remembered what had happened: the battle, me fainting, my talk with Astraeus, and then now. I looked at his face again, this time looking deeper. He had a strain look on his face, as if he were trying to hide his feelings from me. His hands were in his pockets while he leaned against the wall next to the bed now, his knuckles white. He was tense, his whole body in a straight line of tension. He seemed to understand my hesitation because again he sighed, more tension going through his body. "My name is Percy, Percy Jackson. I'm senior and head counselor of the Poseidon cabin."

"Poseidon, the greek god of the sea?" He nodded sadly. "But aren't they supposed to be myths? Like magic?"

"Sadly, they aren't, we are all proof of that. Annabeth said your her sister, so I'm guessing your mother is Athena?"

I rested my hands on my thighs. "I don't know my mother, so I wouldn't be able to tell you. My dad said she was a player, that's all I know."

"That actually can be explained. Your mother left after you were born right? So she dissapeared. The gods have affairs with mortals and have many children because of it. Do you ever feel like your being followed? That's because monsters like the empousa you fought are diguised as humans by the Mist, which is a magical barrier that keeps you from seeing the real world. Here we can teach you how to see through the Mist and see all of the dangers before they get too close. Do you have problems, like ADHD and dyslexia? Dyslexia is because our minds are hardwired to read ancient greek. We get diagnosed with ADHD because our activeness is for battle. We survive by our quick reflexes and our ability to not sit still. It keeps us alive. For you, maybe your a lot smarter than kids your age? What grade are you in? If it's higher than average, it's because of your ability to plan and know a lot. More knowledge than normal. For me I have the ability to manipulate water, so I can move it around and shape it into waves and things like that. I can also breathe underwater, so it's cool. Annabeth should've told you all of this though." He paused. "Didn't she?"

I felt suddenly vulnerable. He actually made sense. I was already in high school, since I skipped a few grades when they found out my potential. I couldn't sit still in class at all, since I always had excess energy. Sometimes it was hard to read different things, the words jumping off of the page. I now know why I'm the only 13-year-old sophomore in high school. I thought I was special, but I guess not. "No, we actually rushed over here after I talked to her a little. She acted a bit cheerful when she talked about my baby brothers though." To that his head snapped up, looking at me with more interest than care. "I don't really know her, so maybe that's normal. I just wondered about her and stuff."

"That's not normal, she's always tired and caring, not cheerful." I wondered why it was a bad thing, but I didn't ask. "How else did she act? What else did she do?"

"Well," I started. "She was making jokes to my brothers in the car, making them laugh and all. She talked about random subjects which, surprisingly, were things they loved to talk and mess around about. Only when we got out of the car did she get serious again, mutterring to herself."

He started to pace. "Do you know why she's acting this way?" He shook his head. "No, of course you don't, you're new." He looked at the wall, his eyes darkening. "What happened when the two of you talked?"

"Nothing really, she just asked me about my parents and my brothers. That's all. When she took me to my temporary room she asked me my name-"

"What is your name? She didn't even talk to me after saying you were her new sister." He had stopped pacing and was looking at me intently, waiting for me to answer him.

"Jasmin, Jasmin Grace." As soon as I said it, he stiffened. "What's wrong?""Thalia," he murmured before looking out the window. "Get some rest," He turned to me. "You're going to have a lot to explain about yourself." With that cheerful thought, he left the room.

* * *

"So, you're related to Jason and Thalia?" One of the girls, Piper Mclean, asked carefully. Chiron, the one in charge of the camp, had called a meeting in the Big House, so I was the spotlight in the room. Everyone stared at me, curious yet afraid.

"Well, I was given to Lupa when I was 2 or so, so I can't tell if she is." Jason, one of my so-called relatives, said cautiously. "Is Thalia on her way?"

"Yes, I spoke to Lady Artemis and she is coming to camp for a week of break from hunting. Jasmin, do you know anything about your father? His actual name? His family?"

I shake my head. "I only know that Athena called him Lucian, but that's all." I hadn't actually thought about my family before, only thinking about the beltings and hitting from him.

One of the other campers, Will, who sat next to a pale-skinned boy in all black, Nico, raised his hand. "It could be that they might be cousins. Maybe Beryl didn't talk about her brother? Could be true."

"I agree." said Annabeth, smiling.

Everyone looked at her. "Y-you do?" asked Will hesitantly. Some of the campers actually got nervous around Annabeth, even more when she agreed with people.

She stood up. "Of course. It would explain the phenomenon and why both Thalia and Jason never guessed they had relatives. They thought they were the only bad blood in their family."

Chiron glanced at her uneasily. "Annabeth," he said cautiously. "Are you feeling alright?" She sat down and leaned back in her chair.

"Of course Chiron. I actually feel great." There was a lot of tension in the room, everyone looking around silently. "Why would you think that I don't feel alright?"

"I didn't mean it that way, Annabeth. I only meant if you didn't feel different than usual." He backed up on his hooves nervously, his tail whipping back and forth.

"I feel great, Chiron. There's no reason you should be worried about me. Excuse me." She stood up and, casually, left the room. Percy stared blankly at the door. Then he hit the table with his fist, cracking it where he hit it.

"Chiron, this isn't her. Something is going on, and I'm going to figure it out." Percy stood up, following Annabeth out. Piper whispered in Jason's ear and, silently, followed Percy as well before closing the door.

Jason sighed. "Piper will be back with Percy in a bit, she just wants to calm him down a bit." Chiron nodded.

"Something is wrong with Annabeth, and of course Percy is the one most affected by this than anyone else."

One of the Stoll brothers agreed. "They are a couple, so he would explode before letting something bother her."

"So," I tried to change the subject. Nico had his face in his hands while Will was rubbing his back and whispering to him softly, and I didn't want anyone changing the subject from Annabeth and Percy to couples. "How do we find out if I'm related to Jason?"

Nyssa shrugged. "Well, we would have to-" She was interrupted by the door to the room exploding, pieces of wood raining over all of us.

A figure came through the doorless door frame. She had black hair, with a silver circlet in her hair, electric blue eyes, and looked like she would kill you on the spot. She wore a silver parka and camouflage pants. A quiver full of arrows and a bow were slung over her shoulder, her hands raised for a fight. She stood up straight and raised her head. "Who is the one who thinks is related to me?"

* * *

 **me: Hooray! another chapter finished and sadly with a cliffhanger. I would say I will update again, but then Jasmin would hold me to my words.**

 **Jasmin:*looks offended* I would not do such a thing!**

 **Annabeth: Mmhmm**

 **Jasmin:Okay, I would, but for good reason, at least my brothers aren't here or they would act just like you for a week.**

 **me: what?**

 **Jasmin: Trust me, they have don't that to me lots of times.**

 **Annabeth: *facepalms***

 **me: Um, okay. I never mentioned your brothers, but okay.**

 **Annabeth: exactly Jasmin, calm down**

 **Jasmin:Okay fine.**

 **me: Okay, so I MIGHT update again tonight. (read MIGHT) I will try, but if I cannot it is good I did not promise. Okay, so please review!;)**


	6. I missed you Janus

**Hey guys! yesterday I could not update a third time because I fell asleep at the computer around 12:55. Hope you enjoy this weird chapter. I MIGHT update again today after this, but don't hold it against me if I don't. I am lacking sleep because of homework and updates, so please enjoy! and review!**

"Who is the one who thinks is related to me?"She demanded it, and in seconds everyone in the room pointed at me. Her eyes were storms when she looked at me, but it only lasted a second. I heard her breath catch in her throat, her left hand covering her mouth.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, fear and confusion in the air. Then, the girl spoke. "Janus." I stood up straight. I had heard that name before.

A fuzzy memory came to me. I was being held by a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She was singing softly to me, her greek words of the lulaby barely understandable. When she stopped singing, she pulled a strand of hair out of my face and pushed it gently behind my ear. "Oh Janus," she whispered. There was caring in her blue eyes, like it would be the last time I would see her and she see me. "How beautiful and smart you will be. Remember your Aunt Beryl for me, okay? Lovely Janus. Lovely, lovely, Janus." She kissed me on the forehead, and the memory vanished, the girl staring at me in astonishment.

I looked back at her and saw the recognition and relief in her eyes. I ran to her as she did, wrapping her arms around me as I hugged her back. "Cousin Thalia." I whispered in her ear, and I could here her breathe out in relief, her arms wrapping tightly around me, as if to not let me go. I wouldn't have cared, for now I remembered her. Everyone kept staring in silence, but I didn't care.

I felt tears land on my jacket and I heard the silent sobs against my chest. I burried my head in her shoulder, her doing the same as I let the tears fall. I remembered her, the Thalia from my aunt's horrible stories. She was the rebellious girl I was told of, the one who showed her anger when it came, but made sure it was known why she was angry. I could see it in her eyes, not knowing that I was alive, but she recognized me, remembered me. I let myself loose against her tall self, her chin as high as my lowered head.

* * *

I sat on the rocking bench on the front porch of the Big House, where I was told Percy had laid down when he had come to camp. I leaned back, Thalia's warm arm wrapped around my small build. She was tall, lean and somewhat muscular, not bulky though. Her silver jacket was next to her, where she had put it before wrapping her right arm around me, the calm warmth I got from her sitting next to me making it easier to breathe. "I held you when you were little, and you fit in my hands perfectly. You were so small, vulnerable, and it reminded me of when I had Jason, and you were only a newborn at the time, your body so tiny and your bones weak, but I held you and did my best to take care of you. My uncle hated me, even tried to get me out of the house, but I made sure that he couldn't. I threatened him, that I would take you with me if I left, and I would disappear with you for as long as he lived. He let me stay after that, but only because he knew I would do it, and I would've done it if I had not sworn to him that I wouldn't. I wanted to protect you."She whispered to me. I didn't remember any of it, but I knew she was telling the truth. My aunt had even said one time that Thalia came to see me a lot when I was younger and then she left with a boy and a little girl that hid a few blocks away from the home.

"I missed you." I whispered against her and she breathed in. "I always felt like someone I loved was missing, someone who protected me. Why did you disappear?"

She laughed under her breath. "Well, I was turned into a tree." I sat bolt upright when she said it.

"H-how?" I asked, puzzled and not entirely sure that it was the truth. She put her chin on her fists, her elbows against her thighs.

"It was with Annabeth and Luke. I had been protecting them, since Annabeth was only seven, and Luke was a bit older than me, but he protected her from seeing the worst things, and I defended them against the monsters that came after us." I felt my breath catch. Annabeth had been with her? She had been young, only seven years old, and she had run away from the monsters that chased the three of them. "One day Grover had been leading us up the hill, and the monsters came close to taking all of us, but I sacrificed myself for the others, and they made it across the borders of camp. As I was dying, my father Zeus looked down at me and turned me into a tree, so I could protect others from the same fate. Then, Percy woke me out of my slumber. My pine tree had been poisoned, and Percy went with Annabeth to grab that," She pointed to one of the branches of the pine tree, where an animal skin with a gold coat lay on. "The Golden Fleece."

"So Percy and Annabeth have been through a lot to save camp." I said, the truth settling on my shoulders as a pledge.

She nodded sadly. "They went through too much. That's why Percy's always worried about her. I guess he's more worried now that she's been acting strange." I bowed my head. It felt as if it were my fault. She had been acting normal before she had met me. Thalia put her right arm around my shoulders again. "Don't think that."

"Don't think what?" I didn't know if she had guessed or if she knew what I was doing, and thinking.

"Don't think that it's your fault, because it isn't." She must've seen my expression change to one of sadness, because she squeezed my right shoulder. "You couldn't have known that something was wrong, because you didn't know her. So don't go around blaming yourself for things you didn't even know about." I nodded and leaned against her, watching as the sun sank lower in the sky, and the call to dinner came across the camp. "Come on, let's have our first dinner together as a family. I'll introduce you to Jason, because he doesn't know anything about you." She stood up and offerred her hand. I took it gladly.

* * *

 **me:So, you now know that Thalia knew Jasmin before turning into a tree.**

 **Thalia: I guess that's one way to put it.**

 **Jasmin: but now I have to tell you what to write because you finished what you wrote a while back, right?**

 **me: Well, yeah, but please tell me it quick or else these people shall kill me before I can update.**

 **Jasmin: Sure, if you want I can start telling you.**

 **me: Wait let me finish this first!**

 **Jasmin:*chuckles* You have five seconds.**

 **me: okay! So I might update again later if I can write the next chapter in record time. Please review!;)**


	7. Here are your twin blades, the full set

**Okay here is the next chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

After dinner, Thalia showed me the cabin I had to stay in. It was a simple cabin, the picture of the owl and the armory were about the only decorations. I got a bottom bunk in the corner, which I put my clothes in the trunk in front of it.

I went to the armory with both Thalia and Jason, Annabeth and Percy in front of us. Annabeth walked confidently, while Percy hung back. She opened the door and started rummaging through one of the piles of swords inside, muttering to herself. All around the armory were swords and weapons hung on the walls. Bows and quivers filled with arrows sat in one corner in different sizes. She walked back to us as Thalia leaned against the door frame and Jason shoved his hands in his pockets. She held a sword, its blade made of a bronze substance. It seemed as long as my arm to my elbow, its blade glimmering in the sunlight from the door and windows. She handed it to me. "Its blade is made of Celestial Bronze, to kill monsters quickly and easily." I held it in my right hand, the hilt fitting comfortably in my palm. Surprisingly, when I lifted the sword it was light, not heavy like steel but as light as styrofoam.

Thalia unglued herself from the wall. "It's perfect for you, Janus." She looked at the blade, the celestial bronze shining in my hand.

"I don't think I want a sword though. A dagger, maybe?" Jason glanced at Thalia, who looked towards Annabeth, and shrugged.

"She can have a sword and a dagger, right?" Thalia asked Annabeth. Annabeth thought for a moment, and Percy watched her intently from the other side of the armory.

She nodded. "Yeah, it would actually help you if you lose your sword. You will be prepared and have another weapon." She rummaged through the swords before bringing out a celestial bronze dagger, glinting at the same time as the sword did. Thalia handed me a scabbard which I tied to my side as Annabeth walked up with the dagger and a small scabbard. "This is the twin for the sword you have. It was a set in battle from before the time of Troy. Sarpedon, a hero of Troy, used these weapons against the greeks. Now they are yours." She let me hole the dagger in my right hand and she held the scabbard, letting me turn the light dagger that shined as the sword did, twins of the same smith. It was perfect, the hilt also fitting in my palm. I didn't know who Sarpedon was, but he must've been a great hero.

She passed me the hilt and I sheathed the dagger, tying it to my waist on my right. "Thank you Annabeth, we wanted to help her get a weapon if there was any trouble, but you are a natural." Thalia said as Jason walked out first, the rest of us, Percy trailing behind, followed.

Annabeth shook her head. "It was my pleasure." She turned to me as the others started to walk away. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, which made me shiver as I remembered when Astraeus did it to me. "I hope Astraeus likes your new toys, so you two can play together." I felt myself gasp, but she was already walking away to the inside of the cabin.

"Janus." Thalia was right beside me. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. "Are you okay?" She placed her right hand on my left shoulder, easing the tension a bit.

How did Annabeth know about Astraeus? It's not like I told anyone about my vision or dream or whatever. She was acting really strange, and then she drops his name on me as well, making me feel the weight more than before. I had to find out more about what was going on with her.

"I'm fine." I answer, and we walked away together, her hand on my shoulder as I shoved mine in the pockets of my jeans as we caught up to the guys.

* * *

I walked back to the Athena cabin as everyone went to their cabins before curfew. I went to my bunk and fell on top of it. I felt tired, but sleep wouldn't come. I laid there for hours, and I almost fell asleep, but then I was pinned to my bed, a hand covering my mouth.

* * *

 **me: I know that was short, not even 1 thousand words, but it was a quick write. Jasmin doesn't tell all of her secrets at once you know.**

 **Jasmin: They don't.**

 **me: What?**

 **Jasmin: I said they don't know that. All they know is what you tell them.**

 **Thalia:Yeah, that's true.**

 **Annabeth: I second that as a fact.**

 **me: Aww come on. Don't gang up on me because I can't remember everything.**

 **Thalia: Who said we were?**

 **Percy: *Laughing silently***

 **me: *groans***

 **It will take me longer to update now that I have to write new stuff, but bear with me please, I have to update for three and will update for four after the next one I have comes out. Please review!**


	8. Why me?

**Here is another chapter, but the next one will not come out until there are 15 reviews. No cheating!**

I felt myself gasp against the rough skin of the hand as a grinning face of straight black hair and silver eyes came into view. "There you are, my blossom." He whispered, his breath moving the hairs near my left ear. "I want to speak to you personally this time, not in a dream. Close your eyes to not harm them, blossom." I didn't see him do anything, but a blinding light came and I did close my eyes, the light burning against my eyelids before darkness came.

"You can look now, my sweet." I opened my eyes to see that we were somewhere outside on grass. He stilled had me pinned down, and finally rolled off of me. I looked around when I jumped to my feet. We were at the edge of a park, the swings empty of children at this late hour. A fence loomed next to us, the end of the property irrelevant to this situation. He leaned against it. "Now, you must have many questions for me. I will answer honestly as much as I have answers."

"Why am I here?" I blurted out. He was right, my mind was reeling with questions. Like, why did he take interest in me? What did he want from me?

He simply just laughed. "I tell you I shall answer your questions with the honesty of a dove and you ask why you are here?" His laugh was sweet, like music in the silence. "You are here because I wanted to bring you out of the dark. You deserve to know even the evilest truth there is."

I leaned my right side against the fence. "Why me?" He seemed to be surprised by that question, but the cheerfulness in his eyes did not leave, as something else sparked in his eyes.

"That is because you are special. The first child to be of Athena and cousins to the children of Zeus and Jupiter. There is no evil in your pure heart, no darkness in your light. There are many who would feel blessed just by knowing they had been in your presence. You make many of us feel small and useless, for you are a queen compared to even the gods." He paused, then just shrugged. "You're here because of who you are."

I didn't understand any of it, but there was something in the look he gave me that made me not want to question him more on the subject. "What do you want from me?" I asked softly, afraid of the answer. Something in his eyes flashed greater.

"I want to show you what you can become, what you are." He pulled away from the wall, and walked towards the park. I watched him. "Of course, you wouldn't know what I speak of." He turned back to me, and, just as before, he walked to me slowly, my feet automatically moving backwards. Back hitting the fence, he raised his left arm and held the fence next to the right side of my head. He leaned in, giving me the sent of citrus. I stiffened, I love citrus,but how did he know? His breath stirred my hair out of my face as he held the left side of it in his right hand. He looked at me, his face serious. "Do you know which side you shall fight on in the war?" It was above a whisper, but I didn't know what to do.

"I-I-I d-" I couldn't speak with this guy's face only inches away from mine, making my heart pound against my chest. "Why do you care about me?" He was startled by the question, and pulled back, giving me space to breathe. He stepped back, and was about to turn and walke away. Why was he leaving? I ran towards him and put my hand on his right shoulder. "Astraeus-"

He spun around, wrapping his left arm around my waist and his right behind my neck, and I didn't have a chance to blink before I felt something soft against my lips, warmth flowling through me. I felt a spark of wamth hit me, and I felt safe. He pressed his right hand behind my neck gently, and his lips pressed against mine more firmly. Somehow my arms flung at him and wrapped around his neck, my lips responding to his. I wrapped my hands in his dark hair, his soft jet black hair sliding in between my fingers. His hands slid down to my waist, holding me firmly. He pressed his body against me, his bare skin touching my thin shirt. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, our lips pressed together in synchronization. I knew we I was walking backwards, but I didn't pay attention to it until something hard hit my back.

I gasped against his lips before he pulled back, breathing hard and his face flushed. He leaned next to my face, against my ear, and whispered. "Because I love you. I couldn't stop thinking about you the first time I saw you in your home. I was the one who told Athena about you, since she didn't always keep track of all of her children." He paused to gasp for breath, his chest heaving as much as mine, maybe even more. "I left her hints before she saw you being hit by your father, and she spoke to him afterwards. I knew you were pure, and I didn't want anything to happen to you. Now you know why." He pulled away and this time, he dissapeared, as everything went dark.

* * *

 **Well, here you go, enjoy, and hopefully we will have 15 real reviews by tomorrow or something. I will give shoutouts, so don't feel like you will be left out. Next chapter might be exciting.**


	9. You are all doomed

**I did this as a quick write, half of the next chapter, so I will make this just one chapter. Review and you get the other half!**

I woke up in a bed, faces looking down at me. "Where in Hades' name were you?" Thalia demanded, her eyes with bags under them.

I saw that they were all around me. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nyssa. I didn't know what was wrong. Chiron stood in the corner, in wheelchair form to be able to fit in the room. "What's wrong?" I said, trying to sit up, put pain rushed to my head, and Thalia pushed me back to lie down.

"Don't get up. Percy hit your head against the wall when he ran into the Big House with you in his arms." I was about to ask why when she answered. "When I went into the Athena cabin to talk to you and tell you the schedule, you weren't there. We all searched everywhere, but you had disappeared. Then Percy finds you in the grass near the woods and rushes you to the Big House, hitting your head along the way." She sent a glare to him and he looked down at the ground. "Will told him to bring you to the infirmiry for a check-up, but you were fine, except for your head, and you kept murmuring one word."

I felt a weight fall onto my chest. It was harder to breathe, looking at Thalia and the others who looked back with worry and concern. "What was it? What was the word." I had a feeling about what it was, but I felt worse as she confirmed my suspicion.

Annabeth was smiling in the opposite corner of Chiron, and when everyone was silent, she answered for them. "'Astraues.'"

* * *

Back in the Big House, since my head felt better when Will gave me some nectar, we were discussing what had happened in my disappearance. I had told them that I didn't remember anything, but I remembered it clearly: The talk with him, putting my hand on his shoulder before he turned and kissed me, I kissed him back, Astraeus admitted loving me since he first saw me sufferring in my home, and his disappearance. Maybe my mind had been stuck to him. I couldn't think when we kissed, my thoughts leaving me as he gave me warmth. I leaned on my elbows, oh he got to me alright, just worse than it should be.

"So, we have know information on who he is?" Nico asked, his hand in Will's. Everyone looked at Chiron, who stared thoughtfully.

He nodded, sadness in his eyes. "The situation is worse than we could've imagined. Astraeus is the son of Krios and Eurybia. He became the titan of stars, hence the name Astraeus. He is more powerful than the titans before them, and I have an idea of who are his second and third in commands."

"Who do you think? Are they powerful?" Nyssa, the girl from the Hephaestus cabin, raised her arm as she spoke.

"Helios and Selene, titans of the sun and moon." Everyone gasped except for me, because I had no idea who they were. "Apollo and Artemis are the gods of the sun and moon, but that only happened when Zeus fought Helios and Poseidon Selene. They were tossed into Tartaurus when the titans fell. Myths say that they faded after being on the side of the gods, but those are false. Helios and Selene have grown stronger together down there, and if Astraeus is leading them, then they are a great threat against us."

Something Astraeus had mentioned hit me hard. "How are they stronger?" Chiron seemed surprised by the question, but he answered nonetheless.

"They have grown together, and as long as they are together in a fight, they are nearly unstoppable. The power of twins is stronger as they protect and fight together."

"So if they are nearly unstoppable together, how is it when we add other titans with Astraeus as the leader?" It was Percy who asked this, and everyone silenced when Annabeth laughed.

"Are you all that blind? They are nearly unstoppable together, but with the power Astraeus has and the amount of titans he has by his side, you are all doomed."

* * *

 **Yes, I know this is cruel, but since I wrote this one as well we need 20 reviews for the next half. No cheating on the reviews though, so enjoy!**


	10. What have you done to them?

**Congratulations on completing 20 reviews! Please review and enjoy.**

Everyone stared at Annabeth, and she leaned back in her chair, a smirk on her face. I knew something was wrong with her, but I had never guessed this. I slowly moved off of the chair I was sitting on as Percy said. "What have you done to Annabeth?" His hands were in fists. Annabeth just laughed as I silently stepped towards her.

"You only just noticed? I must be a great actor then, or you are all just too stupid to notice." She looked to Chiron, and I proceeded, unsheathing my dagger. "And you, Chiron. It took you up to now to tell them? You already knew from when you had Clovis search Janus' memories of the empousa that attacked her." There was a gasp all around the room and I stopped short of her, my hand shaking. She said what? "Oh, you didn't tell them that either, or else I would've heard since Janus told me her nickname. 'Grace, Jasmin Grace.' Oh how pathetic. I was easily able to go into her dreams as you did to Janus, and instead of probing her mind, I just spoke to her. Astraeus asked me to keep an eye on her, and I did, in the form of your precious Annabeth.

"Persius actually believed me when we made out next to his cabin." Percy's face turned pale white after blushing a furious red. "We almost did more, but I had Will and Nico pass by without them knowing why they did." Both boys paled almost as much as Percy. "And he did want more. I could see it in his eyes, but he didn't know it was me. He wanted to do it with his loving Annabeth, and I felt her desire as well, which made me react to him in the first place. She loves him too much for her and his own good." Percy was opening and closing his hands, the most affected by any of this. Annabeth, or the person who looked like her, smiled at him.

"You really are not to be blamed, since her body reacts to yours almost automatically." She made it sounds sympathetic, but it did nothing to change Percy's mood. "If only Helios had come and taken your place, I wouldn't be in this predicament." She started to whine. "But instead he had to change form to something more suiting for the plan. Oh well, I had fun with you at least. I could never do that with my brother."

Chiron back up into the wall. "Serene?!" He gasped her name out as if she were a curse he didn't want. "What have you done to a hero of Olympus?" He demanded, his eyes filled with fear but his voice commanding. "And where is your brother? You never go anywhere without him."

"Well, actually, I will let you know that he is right outside, or in this room." she said cheerfully, as if she hadn't told us a major fact. "Now, back to what I was saying." She turned to me, and I almost dropped my dagger. "You can sheath the dagger, little sis." She said mockingly. "Since, of course, I was the one who chose it for you, as your twin sword." She walked up to me, plucking my dagger out of my hand, and sheathing it for me. "You are a Wise Girl, to say the least. Even Annabeth hadn't known what had happened as she watched what I did as if she were doing it in the third person. You knew the plan, but of course you didn't know how to react. Then, when Astraeus looked for you once again, this time he took you in the flesh. I don't know what he did with you afterwards, but I do know that I sent Percy to grab you." He tensed at that, his knuckles white. "You felt it like Annabeth does right now, as if your mind is controlling you and all you can do is watch. Oh, Janus, I wish you were my actual sister, then we could've had some fun. But oh well, my brother has your younger twins, I have you, and Astraeus has Percy, because I have an oath to keep." I tensed when she mentioned Christopher and Joshua.

"What have you done to them?" I said it at the same time as Percy said, "How do you have us?"

She answered both questions easily. "We haven't done anything to your brothers, and to answer your question, my Seaweed Brain," she mocked, "You already know, because it's too obvious." As soon as she said that I felt myself get flipped before being forced to my knees, a dagger to my throat. I looked at Percy and saw Nico holding him, a smile flashing in his face, and a knife to Percy's throat as well. Everyone ran back in a commotion.

"Okay!" I shouted against the dagger, which scraped its sharp end against my throat, drawing blood.

Selene raised an eyebrow. "By okay do you mean you understand or what?" She loosened the grip on the dagger and gave me breathing space to gulp before answering.

"Okay, I'll go." Percy tensed and started fighting against Nico, who hit him on the head. He tried to protest, but I shouted over him. "Astraeus wants me, not Percy, not Annabeth, not my brothers, and not Nico. I will go willingly and you don't need any of this."

"Janus, don't do this-." He was cut off by a punch to the gut, leaving him sputtering and coughing his heart out.

"Okay, then. Swear it." Selene let go of me, and stood watching me, to see if I would or wouldn't. I looked at Percy, pain etched on his face. He missed Annabeth, and I had to be the one to help him.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will go willingly to Astraeus." Percy tensed again, but said nothing.

"Good, now let's go." She grabbed my arm as Nico grabbed Percy's, and I felt a pull in my gut before everything became darkness.

* * *

 **me: another chapter with 20 reviews passed. How do you guys feel?**

 **Noe: I think you overreact with it.**

 **Jasmin: *sighs* brothers**

 **me:Smae**

 **Noe: Hey! I'm the one who helped!**

 **Annabeth:*raises right eyebrow* Because you threatened your sister that you would take away her account, or because you're a loving brother?**

 **me, Thalia, and Jasmin: *laughs***

 **Noe: *grumbles***

 **me: I was actually joking about the 20 reviews, I'm okay with the 8 I have right now, but please review more often.**


	11. All of you

**I was writing nonstop yesterday, and now I am uploading all of these chapters because I will not be able to for a long while or so. Please comment and review!**

"We're here." She said, and I felt the pain in my gut subside. Then I saw where we all were, and my heart started to pound.

I knew we were going to Tartarus, but I hadn't expected this much darkness. The ground itself was rock, obsidian cut and pointed all over. Before us, in the darkness of the abyss, stood an enormous structure, a mansion of sorts, all in red. Astraeus' favorite color.I thought sadly. Selene pushed me forward as Nico did the same to Percy.

We entered through blood red double-doors, Astraeus' name etched onto the top of the doorway. We entered a hallway, and Selene guided us through the maze.

She frowned. "Something isn't right. He isn't alone. Take out your weapons, you'll need them." She let go of me and I grabbed my sword, my dagger in my left hand. Percy uncapped his ballpoint pen that turned into a sword, Anaklusmos, Riptide and he held it lightly, still unsteady by the faces of his two friends behind him. We entered and archway and we found what she had mentioned.

He wasn't alone. Beside Astraeus, stood Hyperion, a knife against Astraeus' neck.

* * *

"Seems like a family meeting, doesn't it?" Hyperion grinned. I had no idea how I knew it was him, but somehow I could sense which titan was where.

"Astraeus!" I yelled out when Hyperion shoved the knife harder against the soft skin of Astraeus' neck. I almost ran to him, but Selene grabbed my arm and held me back. Helios held his sword in his hand tightly, the Stygian Iron cold around him.

Hyperion's eyes went to me. He laughed, a horrible sound compared to Astraeus' melodic voice. "You must be Janus, Astraeus' favorite. He is very fond of you, and I saw that you both shared a very romantic moment." I felt my face burn as the others looked at me with shock and surprise. "Do not try to deny it. I could show the others how it went, if you like." My mouth went dry. If they saw how I held onto Astraeus, how I kissed him, they would see me as a traitor. He took my silence as an answer. "Very well. Now, the reason you are all here is because I want you to eliminate the gods for me."

* * *

I felt myself suck in a breath."How? I don't know how to fight." He shook his head at me, coldness washing over me more than before.

"You will not be joining the battle, dearest." I felt my stomach tighten. Astraeus called me that once, and I hadn't minded, but the way Hyperion said it made it revolting. "I want to see what he sees in you, and have what he wants."

I gulped back terror. "And what does he want, oh mighty Hyperion?" I said, my throat dry and making it hard to speak, but he hears me, and again he smiled.

"Oh you know, you. All of you." I couldn't stop the feeling of revulsion pulse through me. He wanted my body. He wanted to touch me and mess with me and do everything that I would never do with a monster like him. He kept looking over my body, licking his lips, and I started to shake. "He will be able to spend time with you if you agree, and only if you agree." My head snapped back to look at Astraeus, the pain in his eyes, in his body, ruining the melodic posture he always seemed to carry. If I could talk to him, then what else could be worse. "Every other day you will spend with me. The alternate days you shall spend with him, knowing fully well that you are mine. So, do you agree to the terms?"

I tried to swallow down any retorts. "On one condition." I didn't really think that he would grant me it, so I was surprised when he even looked at me.

"Which is, my dearest?" I hated the way he said it, I hated the way he looked at me, I hated him, I hated everything about him. But I had to do this.

I walked towards him and knelt down before him. He was surprised by it, and waited for my answer. "I wish to spend the first day with Astraeus."

* * *

 **me: pretty intense, huh?**

 **Jasmin: I hated it.**

 **Annabeth: Same, mostly because I couldn't do anything.**

 **Thalia: Wait, so you liked Astraeus, and you never told me?**

 **Jasmin: *steps back* um, i can explain-**

 **Selene: Calm down, she didn't tell anyone until now.**

 **Thalia: *raises eyebrow* Oh, and how do you know?**

 **Selene: *sighs* you will find out later on. It wasn't because she wanted us to though, it only happened because it had to.**

 **Thalia:Rright. I believe you.**

 **me: come on girls, don't be arguing at the end of every chapter, or else my brother will-**

 **Thalia,Jasmin,Annabeth, and Selene: NOOO!**

 **me:*pauses* Okay then, stop.**


	12. Enjoy it while it lasts

**Okay, another one. Wont be on for a while, already had these written, blahblahblah. enjoy!**

His face turned into a smile, a smile I hated so much that I didn't even want to do this. Astraeus was looking at me with pain, surprise, sadness, and betrayal. I couldn't look at him, so I looked Hyperion in his fiery eyes instead, holding back pain.

He reached his right hand out and placed his hand against my left cheek. "Of course my dearest, you may start with the traitor, but know that the day after tomorrow you are mine. Today is almost over, only six more hours, and then you shall be taken to him in his 'bedroom'. When midnight strikes the second time, be ready for me." As soon as he snapped his fingers, I felt the pain in my gut before darkness took me.

* * *

Selene yelled at the wall, pounding against it. I lay on the floor, against the wall, while she ranted off words in different languages. Since she still looked like Annabeth, It was strange to see her curse.

A few seconds later I regretted thinking that. She shouts out, tearing at her chest. I run to her as she screams in agony, her eyes clouded. "Selene," I whispered it to her, hoping to help her.

"Percy," It was the first voice I had heard the first time we met. Her eyes kept darting around, but the gray color of her eyes was now plain silver. I stepped back as she screamed, "No, Helios!" In a voice similar to hers, but different at the same time.

I wished that it would end, and sadly, my thoughts were answered. She went still. I tried to shake her, but for one whole minute she was stiff. Then I heard a gasp from the corner, and Annabeth, or Selene, mirrored it. She coughed and I looked at her open eyes, now the normal gray they had been days ago. I went to the corner to see a girl with long black hair in two ponytails curled up. She coughed and her eyes opened, the color of iron gray-silver, or gray with silver flecks, stared up at me, filled with pain. She wore a black jacket over a black tank top, black shoes, similar to Astraeus', on her feet. Her jeans were also black, the color of darkness, not actual dye. She had a bracelet around her right arm, and on both arms were tattoos of axes, connected to chains. "J-Janus." She whimpered it, but I understood.

Selene's real appearance. I took her to the bed at one end of the room as I went back to check on Annabeth. "J-Jasmin," She said, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, look at me." She did, her gray eyes shining. "It wasn't your fault, and neither is it mine. We were both tricked into believing things, so don't worry."

She looked over at Selene and her face changed to pure hatred. She stumbled towards Selene, who sat there knowingly as Annabeth grabbed at her. "You-You tricked my boyfriend. Percy-"

"Percy made me do it. Fighting you was hard enough, but fighting your desires?" Selene spoke quietly, as if afraid to say something wrong. "When he cornered us on the side of his cabin? I could feel your desire growing as he got closer, and I could do nothing when he kissed us, his lips on our. It was too much love, and I could never fight love that strong." She looked up at Annabeth. "You're lucky, you know?" Annabeth looked down. "You have people who love you, people who aren't related to you, that love you more than anything. I only have my brother, but you have it all. Enjoy it, because it can be taken away with one snap of a finger."

"I'm sorry, I just- got overprotective for him. He's been through so much, I just don't want anything more on him." Selene nodded, and curled up into a ball after that. If only pain weren't so evil.

* * *

It was only six hours, but it felt like millions. When I saw an empousa open the stone door, I knew what was coming. I stood up as Annabeth and Selene held their weapons. "Attack and your desires shall haunt you as long as you exist." It hissed, and they both backed away. It looked at me. "It is your time. Come." I looked back at the girls and shook my head gravely. I knew they wanted to destroy this creature, but it was only the messanger. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

I followed it out and into the corridors. Everything was made of rose red material. The only lights came from the dark sun outside and the candles lit around. We came to a wooden door, and it shoved me inside before a click was audible. I tried to open the door, but I couldn't. I turned around to look at the room. Red bed, red walls, red wood floor, red furniture-

I gasped.

* * *

 **me: oh, fun.**

 **Selene: it was painful.**

 **Annabeth: I have to agree with her.**

 **Jasmin: ...**

 **me:*sighs***


	13. Why did you help me?

**Here is the last one I shall put on before I stop for some time. Please review and enjoy!**

His hair was matted red, the silver in his eyes less noticable. He wore torn straps with no swords, only the scabbards against his scarred back. His jeans were soaked in sweat and blood, his hands deeply gashed. He wore no shoes, making him barefoot. He lay next to the couch in the corner, his back against the wall. "Astraeus." I whispered, and his eyes found mine. I ran to him, but he held his arm out, as if to fend me off.

"Blossom, why did you agree?" His voice was strained, pain in his face and his rigid body. I shook my head and cupped his left cheek in my right palm.

His fingers interlaced with mine, his long and nimble fingers on my small ones. "I had to see you again. What has he done to you? Let me help you." He relaxed against the wall as I looked around. There was a door that led to a bathroom, and another to a kitchen. I got up and ran to the bathroom, grabbing clean white towels and passing them under the water of the faucet. I came back to the bedroom and laid the towels on the side table. "Astraeus, you need to get up, so that I can help you. Please." He nodded slowly as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and, wincing, got up to his feet. I walked him slowly to the bed and made him sit up.

I gently wrapped my fingers around the scabbards and lifted them, my fingers lightly rubbing against his skin. I took them off and grabbed a towel, gently and carefully, pressing it against his wounds and skin. I slowly made my way across his chest, and found out that most of the blood was from his hands. I wiped his chest and back to clean off the blood as best I could, Astraeus watching me through wincing.

"You have to change your jeans." I pointed out to him and he laughed shakily, wincing again when he moved his hands.

"What, now you wish to undress me, my blossom?" I felt myself suck in a breath before I heard the sarcasm in his voice. I helped him to the bathroom and he leaned on the sink, before I left to the closet to find a pair of jeans for him. Once I found them, I came back in to see him in clean, black, boy boxers. I handed him the jeans as I looked away, my face burning. I waited outside the door just in case he needed help, and I helped him back to the bed, where he sat against the pillows. I looked at his clean black hair, since he must've rinsed it in the sink, and how he had more color in his eyes, skin, and face. He stared back at me for a while before he spoke. "Why did you help me?"

* * *

 **I know it was short, but there must be a cliffhanger to keep you entertained.**

 **Thalia: So what happens next.**

 **Selene:...*looks away***

 **Annabeth:*flushes red***

 **Jasmin: *rubs back of neck and looks down* Um...**

 **Thalia:*looks around* what's wrong with all of you?**

 **me: *sighs* Don't ask**


	14. I couldn't think

**Here is another chapter, I am rushing and typing as many as I can. Please review and enjoy!**

 **shelb9724 , you can keep on hoping, because it's about to get worse, or intense, your pick.**

 **WARNING: Inapropriate for children under 13 or are not mature. Please read at your own risk.**

"I-I, don't know." I answered, wondering why I had. He saw my expression and his eyes softened.

"I am just not used to people caring for me, is all." He looked at the ceiling, where a pattern of stars had been painted. "My family, if you could call them that, were not very caring. My mother hated me, and I did my best to stay away from her. My father almost killed me, when I was only a day old. My siblings, they tried their best to torture me, but I was the one who caused them unbearable pain. I always looked up to the stars, and wondered what it felt like to love or be loved. Then I found you, while I was watching from here, and I couldn't stop thinking about the little girl who protected her siblings from her father." He turned to look at me. "Your heart was pure, and you were innocent, so I left clues for your mother to find and come to you. I watched you for years, seeing you try to leave the place without leaving your siblings. You loved, you loved them with all your heart, and you protected them.

"I couldn't stop thinking if you were the one who would teach me of love. The only things I loved were the stars and poetry. I watched Selene and Helios grow closer and more powerful together, and I knew I could never do that with my own siblings. I needed to love, and be loved, to be able to rest. You showed me that." He paused, his eyes silver once again, no pain or sadness within them. "You showed me how to loved, how it feels to love, and I cannot stop what I feel for you. I hope to be loved the same way."

I could not bear the space between us anymore, and I reached out, my hand wrapping behind his neck and pulling him closer. I felt his lips on mine, cool from the water, and I felt him relax against me. His arms wrapped around my waist, his hands moving up my body. My arms were around his neck, my hands and fingers tangled in his soft hair. His lips opened under mine and I opened mine, feeling something wet and warm on my tongue. I melted against him, my hands going from his soft hair to his waist, going up to his bare chest against me. His hands went up to my hair before shaping my body, the fire burning through me. His hands went to my waist once more, his fingers under my thin shirt and touching my bare skin. I shivered at his touch, but I kept going.

I dug my nails into his sides, a low growl emanating through his throat. His teeth nip my lower lip, making me automatically moan into his mouth. He smiles against my lips, the ends of his lips rising. His hands travel under my shirt, feeling and shaping my body. I pull him on top of me, his body going above mine on the bed. The first time we kissed it had been like a spark, but now, with him on me, a flame ignited by the same spark.

His mouth moved to the corner of mine, his lips passing over my chin, my collarbone, my whole neck, to the soft spot of my neck, where my neck met my chest. My fingers felt moist, and I moved them from his sides to his back, my nails scratching his bare skin. He growled into my chest, before moving his hands up, pulling my shirt up with them. I slid my arms up, and my shirt was lying on the floor beside the bed. I pushed my palms against his chest savagely, and he pinned them against the bed, both arms on either side of my head.

His lips came back to mine, and I pulled him against me, the bare skin of his abdomen and stomach against mine. He kissed me wildly, my thoughts scrambled by his touch. I pulled on the belt loops of his jeans, and in seconds I had torn off his belt and thrown it onto the bed. Astraeus pushed me into the bed, his knees around my hips. His body was arched over mine, his hands on my hips. I gasped in his lips when his long fingers gently slid under the side of my jeans. His lips swirled wildly against mine, me tearing at him like my life depended on it.

He wasn't to be outdone, though. His teeth bit down on my lower lip, drawing blood. I shuddered underneath him, and a moan escaped my mouth when his lips went to the side of my neck, biting the tender skin there as I felt something warm run across it. His tongue felt relaxing and yet adrenaline-inducing, running it over the bite that had started to bleed.

Then he rolled me on top of him, his legs still wrapped around my waist, pinning me against me, not that I minded. As he kissed my neck I ran my fingers across his chest, digging them in when he bit under my collarbone. We both moaned until he moved his mouth back against mine, melting me faster than metal in a forge. The fire had grown inside of us, him tearing at me with his teeth while I did to him with my short nails, making sure to dig them in to draw blood. His tongue wrapped into mine, making me surge against him. I scratched his shoulder blades as he deepened the kiss, pulling me against him.

I pulled away from his hot lips as I bit them both together, Astraeus shuddering under me. I let my lips glide over his chin to his collarbone, biting down hard enough to draw blood. I smiled against his skin when his bitten down nails dug into my sides. I moved back to his lips when he bit down on my shoulder, blood flowing freely from the wounds all over us. I pressed my fingernails against the front of his chest, leaving deep scratches that made him dig his into my shoulders, the smell of blood and salt and citrus all around me.

I couldn't stop. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything at all, but let my body react against his. I felt him scratch my skin under my jeans, near my hip, and I gasped against his hot mouth that tasted like salt and blood. This couldn't be happening, it must be a dream.

I pulled away from him, digging my palms into the bedsheets before closing my hands into fists with the sheets keeping my nails from digging into the palms of my hands. "Astraeus." I gasped, my chest breathing raggedly. Astraeus was breathing as hard, maybe worse, as me. I looked at his body, scraped with blood all over him where I had torn at him. I never knew I could do that, I couldn't ever do that if I was thinking straight.

"Blossom," He said, in between his heaving gasps for air. "I never knew-, you could play dirty."

"I didn't know-, either." I replied, trying to think straight. "Astraeus. We shouldn't-" I tried to name what we had been doing, but voicing it out was harder than it seemed.

He let go of me, his hands and fingers leaving my hips and jeans. I stumbled backward on the bed, my brain not responding to what my body had almost made me do. He sat up, his face in his bloody hands. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stop. It's only the second time, and I almost tore your clothing from your body." He murmured, his words only understandable a bit behind his fingers. "It's just, after tomorrow, you have to spend with him." He pronounced the last word coldly, making sure that I understood that he hated the idea of me with Hyperion, a titan who was nothing like the thoughtful one in front of me.

"I know, we couldn't stop ourselves, but we did now. We should-" I couldn't say the last words, thinking they would sound a bit cliche to him.

He said it for me with a smile. "'-take it slow'?" I nodded and he did as well. I looked at him, scars all over his body where I hadn't torn at him.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want me to, and you can have the bed." He shook his head, and before I could protest, he had his arms around me as he pulled me on top of him, my chin on his chest.

"I think you can be mature enough to sleep in my arms without fussing." He kissed my forehead, leaving an imprint of where his lips had been by blood. I put my hands on his chests, and for the first time since I came down to Tartarus, felt safe enough to sleep.

* * *

 **Thalia:...**

 **Annabeth:Jasmin...**

 **Jasmin:*flushed red***

 **Percy:...**

 **Frank:Wow*coughs*, that was...**

 **Hazel:...Unexpected?**

 **Thalia:...**

 **Jason: So your second time seeing him, you made out with him?**

 **Annabeth: Jason!**

 **Jason: *raises hands* I was just trying to clarify.**

 **Helios:...*looks at Selene* you knew about this?**

 **Selene:* looks away***

 **me: okay, it was intense, but-**

 **Percy: Intense? You call that 'Intense'?**

 **Frank: Wait, where's Reyna?**

 ***door slams***

 **me:*sighs* she went out for some air.**

 **Thalia:...* gets up***

 **Jasmin:T-Thals-**

 **Thalia: do not call me that! Only the people I know call me that.**

 **Jasmin:*looks at ground silently***

 **me: and...**

 **Thalia:*storms off and slams door***

 **me:...there she goes**

 **Silence**

 **Jasmin: I couldn't think, or else I wouldn't have done it.**

 **Selene: We know, she just needs time.**

 **Helios: The same as I**

 **Selene: Helios-**

 ***door slams***

 **me: *slaps hands together* So, who's next to leave?**


	15. Stay Safe, please

**I think this will be the last chapter in my speeding. Hope you enjoy it.**

I woke up to the sound of water. I got up and noticed Astraeus was gone. I listened and finally understood that Astraeus must be taking a shower. The water shut off, and the door to the bathroom swung open, a half naked Astraeus walking out with his bare chest flexing as he walked. He saw me and smiled. "How's my wildflower feeling?"

Wildflower? Since when? "'Wildflower'?" He shrugged as he opened the closet and shook his hair out, the black strands shining with persperation.

"Well, since I found out that you are more hidden and grown than a blossom than I thought, I figured that you needed a better name." He looked back to me and tossed a pair of black jeans and a big T-shirt. They seemed too big for me, but he still had me take them. "Now go shower, or do you want to return to the girls all wild? I would prefer you wild, but that's just me." He pulled me against him and pressed his lips against mine. It was a warm kiss, unlike the ones from last night, and calmed my nerves. He pulled me back and into the bathroom, shutting the door while I was still disoriented.

I cleaned myself as best I could, the citrus shampoo smelling warm to my nose. I walked out of the shower and put on the jeans, which were a few sizes too big, and the T-shirt was so big that it hung to my knees. I wore my same underwear and bra since I had no other, but I still felt a lot better than before.

When he saw me come out of the bathroom, his eyes brightened. He wore jeans, his belt buckled in the loops. He wore no shirt, but the straps of his scabbards were crossed back against his chest. I gave him a questioning look, and he smiled. "I wear them as a symbol of mine, the crossed swords over the star." He wrapped his arms around my waist and he pressed me lightly against the wall behind me. "You are my brightest star, the wildest of flowers. No one will ever be able to estimate you."

I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. "Well, if that's me, then what are you?" He laughed before leaning down to me, his lips cool and moist. I pulled his body onto mine, slowly instead of harshly as last night. His hands went to the hem of my shirt as I carelessly tangled my hands into his soft black hair. His fingers brushed against my warm skin, sending shivers up my body. I opened my lips to him, and he took over me, slowly but surely, melting me into liquid metal. His hands went under my shirt, his hands reshaping me into something soft and gentle. I slid my hands to his chest, my fingers going under the straps of his scabbards.

"Then I am whatever you choose to make me." He whispered against my ear, stirring my wet strands of hair. I laugh as he kisses me again, and this time I take control of it, nipping his lower lip just light enough to reopen the wound, filling his mouth with the taste of blood. He made a growl low in his throat, the reverberations going through my mouth. I pushed him back lightly, and he did as I wanted. He stepped back as I leaned away from him, ending the warm kiss. His hand goes to his lips and comes back red. He smiles. "You really are my wildflower."

I stood up on my toes and kissed his forhead. "That I am." I looked back at him, my expression serious. "Take care of yourself, please."

"I will. I hope to see you next time still in one piece." He nodded to himself as the door opened. Three empousai stood in the doorway, and I followed the one who would lead me to my room. "Stay alive." I nodded as I turned back to look at him one last time.

He was right about one thing: I am hidden. But I have no garentee that I will come back from my plan alive.

* * *

 **me: See that wasn't so bad**

 **Thalia:...**

 **Annabeth: Thalia, please**

 **Thalia:...**

 **Jason: I think she's angry, guys**

 **Thalia: *glares at Jason***

 **Jason:*shuts up and looks away***

 **me: okay, maybe next time.**

 **Jasmin:*looks at floor sadly***


	16. Be careful, little sis

**Here is another chapter, and hint for after this one: it will start changing povs. *gasps all around* Okay, so enjoy this emotional short chapter and I will update again when I can.**

"We're getting out of here, tonight." I said it as soon as the footsteps of the monster receded.

Both girls looked at me like I sprouted horns. "How do you suppose we'll do that?" Selene asked, both girls sitting on the same bed talking before I got here.

I was actually glad we had stopped talking about how I got all of the wounds on my stomach, around my waist, neck, throat, collarbone, on my lips. They had kept asking questions, but I saw Selene smirking while she spoke. I had to clean up and change out of my old bra and underwear, even though I kept the clothes Astraeus had given me.

"Well, it involves risks." Selene started to agree, but I stopped her. "I will be acting, you both will hide until the danger is passed, and you will run far enough that Selene can teleport you, Annabeth. Do not come back for me."

Annabeth jumped to her feet. "I will not let you do this. I just got control over my actions, and now you want to go out on a suicide mission? Well, no. Selene is right about one thing: you're my sis, and I have to protect you. I have to be the big sister."

"Don't do this Annabeth. It'll already be hard to say goodbye. Please don't make it worse." I grumbled.

Annabeth shook her head. "Well, I have to. Because I'm not going to let you go on a suicide mission just because of a titan who wants to-" her voice cut off short, and she cleared her throat. "-do things, to you. I've been through a lot in only six years, but I learned that you shouldn't carry the entire burden of the world by yourself. Let others hold it for you once in a while." She looked in my eyes, hers blurry with unshed tears. "I have held up the sky before, and I couldn't hold it very long. It was too big a burden. Then, Artemis came and lifted it for me, saving me from death, and Percy ran after me just to save me from the titans. Percy held up the sky as well, and we had twin gray streaks in our hair. Now, we remember it, and please listen to me, because I know how it really feels to hold up everything. Don't hold it all up, let us lift the burden."

I shook my head, her tears falling silently. "I can't. I can't let you help me. This is my fault and my problem to fix. I already made the plan, so there's no going back."

She started to protest, "But-" She's cut off by the sound of footsteps and we all backed away from the door as they drew and hid their weapons.

* * *

Two empousai entered the room, red eyes on me. They didn't even acknowledge that Selene and Annabeth were there, which was what I had been counting on. "Half-blood," One of them hissed at me. I kept my eyes off of the girls and straight at both creatures. "It is your time to play with Lord Hyperion." It hissed with laughter, and the other joined her.

"I'm so very sorry, but I won't be able to make it." They stopped laughing, and hissed angrily at me.

"You will go as Lord Hyperion pleases." It stepped forward towards me, and in less than a second I had my sword at its throat.

The other one stepped back and hissed angrily once more. "Kill her, and Lord Hyperion will show you the worst memories you have and others do as well." I shrugged, making sure the tip of the sword stayed at the first one's throat.

"I won't be able to make it, because you both won't be able to show me where to go." As soon as I say that I backed away. They looked at each other in confusion, then noticed the girls as they cut through their necks. Selene cleaned the monster dust off of her swords before nodding at me. Annabeth stayed still, her dagger in her right hand. "Annabeth…" I started to say, but then she lept at me, her arms wrapping around me as I stumbled from the impact.

"Be careful, little sis." I laugh sadly at how much taller she is than me, holding me like it's the last time we have together. She kissed my forehead before following Selene out the door and into the hallway. I followed out, but went the opposite way they did. They went right, which would later lead to the entrance of the building while I went left, towards the deeper parts of this realm and into the face of danger.

I turned another corner and I came to a dark corridor, one with a cold yet hot feeling in my bones. I followed the sensation and came to a door made of gold.

* * *

I breathed in before opening the door slowly. Silence greeted me on the other side. It was a dark room, one without light, without hope, or happiness. It was a void, pain and suffering the only feelings in the air. I stepped inside, my sword raised. It shone in the darkness, the celestial bronze glowing in the dark.

I didn't understand. Shouldn't Hyperion be here to watch all of our suffering? The darkness changed form, and in front of me, with both swords at my throat, was the titan that I cared for, and the one that loved me. I gasped. "Astraeus?" was the only audible word before the sound of my sword falling to the ground and his as well.

He looked from left to right behind him, then back to me. He smirked. "Isn't it a bit childish to be playing with swords in the dark?"

* * *

 **Janus:...**

 **Thalia:...**

 **Annabeth: So, after we left you, you went straight into danger and- instead- found Astraeus?**

 **Janus: Well I-**

 **Selene: Of course she did!*smirks* The two lovebirds are inseparable!**

 **Janus:*blushes and turns away***

 **Percy: *rubs back of neck* Um, Selene, could you bring it down a bit? Before-**

 ***door opens, Astraeus poking his head in***

 **Astraeus: What is all the commotion? Has Perseus done something wrong once again?**

 **Percy: Hey! I don't always do things wrong.**

 **Annabeth: *snickers* Oh really?**

 **Percy: Imma get you for that!*throws himself on Annabeth, knocking her to the ground as he poke her and caused her to laugh."**

 **Annabeth:Okay! Okay! I surrender! *sighs in relief when he gets off of her.***

 **Selene: *mutters* speaking of couples.**

 ***Percy and Annabeth blush and look away from each other.***

 **Astraeus: So that was what you were talking about?*turns a light shade of red***

 **Selene: Hey Janus, do you think he looks cuter when he blushes? Maybe-**

 **Janus: Selene! Quit it!*looks anywhere but Astraeus, and he does the same***

 **me: *clears throat* Okay, so the next one will be in... drumroll...**

 **Percy: My pov!**

 **Helios: *mutters* Perseus' pov**

 **me: So be ready! and review!;)**


	17. Now, we wait

**Here is another rushed chapter. It took me awhile to break through my Writer's Block, and this was all I got. Any ideas for the next chapter please post in the reviews and I will give you a shout out and preview of what I come up with with or without your ideas. Hopefully there are many different ones to choose from, but I might not be able to use everyone's ideas. Read and review!**

* * *

Percy

Fear and confusion swept over me. I woke up with a splitting headache. I felt cold, the kind of coldness that came from a ground made of rock, or-

I made the mistake of trying to sit up and I gasped in pain. My head exploded and my eyes blurred, colors swimming through the air. I groaned.

There. I heard an intake of breath, and I knew it wasn't mine. I slowly started to turn, but a hand lightly pushed me back down. I gasped for breath. Just trying to get up was a pain, and with whoever it was pushing me down, it felt impossible.

A face appeared in front of me, a face I knew very well. "Don't move, or else you might hurt something else." There was something wrong with his voice, and the way he spoke was different too. Then, the memories came back.

I pushed him away from me as hard as I could. "You…" My voice barely worked. I struggled to keep my eyes on him and catching my breath. "Liar…" was all I could manage before coughs racked my entire body. The pain felt worse than Tartarus, and I had personal experience there. Sharp as knives, quick as thunder, the needle stabbing pains went from my chest to all over me, my chest to my legs and arms and head.

He looked down at me and kneeled. Then he raised his hands to cover my face, and I didn't have the strength to stop him from sliding his hands above my face. He started chanting under his breath, and my mind cleared in seconds. I sat up as soon as he pulled his hands back to his sides, and I felt no pain tearing at me from the inside out or anything unusual. I stared at him and he nodded. He healed me? How did he heal me was a better question to ask, but I didn't want to voice any of it.

Then came the consequence. Whenever magic is performed, there is always a consequence to what you did. Like at the time. He fell back and writhed in pain, his teeth clenched and his eyes glued shut. I stood there, unmoving. What should I do? I couldn't heal him. I had no healing powers whatsoever. He started mumbling. "Will…" he said in his normal way of speaking when scared for someone he loved. Next was the new voice. It was the same voice used in a different way, a way that seemed older than any human being could be. He screamed. "Selene!" before he stopped writhing, and his body went still.

I just stood there, like an idiot(I am not agreeing with you Annabeth), until I had no other choice but to check if he was still alive. I walked over to him slowly, my hand reaching out to feel his pulse. I felt the faintest of pulses before letting out a deep breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding.

That's when I heard the thud across the room. My head snapped up to look where the thud had come from, and I saw a dark silver lump in the corner. I left Nico's side to check out the figure, and to my surprise it was a man.

He wore a dark silver jacket over a grey T-shirt, dark silver hair covering his closed eyes. He wore regular jeans and dark silver shoes. It seemed strange that people even made solid dark silver shoes, but at that moment he twitched and groaned to life. That was when I saw his eyes. The left one was a silver iris while the other one was black. The whites of his eyes were obvious, making me question if it could be a demon. He shifted uncomfortably in the corner with his head hitting the wall.

I backed away from him, searching in my pocket for Riptide. For some reason, Riptide hadn't reformed in my pocket. Usually when I lost Riptide in battle or I misplaced it, it would just reform in my pocket in pen form, but here in Tartarus inside a titan home, maybe it didn't work as well with so much dark magic around it.

He sat up, wincing as he touched his head gingerly. Strange, that was where I was hit in the head, so why would this creature be feeling the pain, unless….

"Perseus, stop." I look back at him and he shakes his head slightly. "Stop trying to guess who I am. You already know." The way he spoke made me certain on his identity, but I still needed to voice it out.

"Helios?" He nodded the slightest of nods and I asked. "So this is your human form?" I knew it was an obvious question, but my mind wasn't comprehending what had just happened. He sighed and, this time, he let go of his head, his hand running through his dark silver hair. He must've gotten over the pain I had caused him because of his magic.

"It is my only chosen human form. My sister's form is slightly different from mine, since we are bit opposites you could say, but instead her left eye is black while her right is silver. Whoever put us in here must've known of our growing powers, since they put us in opposing rooms, and opposing genders." As soon as he said that I did notice that the only people here were the guys in the group. The girls must have been in a different room together as we were.

"How long was I out?" I asked him, my memories jolting back to me: the meeting in which two titans appeared in two of my friends, them taking us to Tartarus and their plans backfiring because of Hyperion,Jasmin agreeing to be Hyperion's pet toy, letting him do as he wanted to her for an entire day before having break days and spending the opposite days with the other titan, us being led into a seperate corridor than the girls, and before being knocked unconscious, two twin faces looking up at me in fear of the creatures around us, two young faces….-

Helios pushed me out of my thoughts and answered my unasked question. "You were out cold for two days, you getting a worse hit than we did. As for the two twins, they're actually whispering in a huddle in that corner." As soon as he points out the children, I notice them for the first time. Both had identical scratch marks all over their faces, legs, and arms, maybe from scratching at the walls and possibly trying to break down the door. Bruises dotted their bodies, their blond hair covering their identical blue eyes. They wore identical clothing as well:blue striped shirts and blue jeans with red sneakers. I looked back at Helios when he sighed. "The children can only go through so much at their age. If I recall correctly, that was the age your partner had been when she had started her dangerous life on the run." My face turned red when He mentioned Annabeth as my 'partner', but I did remember her telling me that she had run away from her home at the age of 7, the exact age of these two boys.

Nico chose that moment to show life. He groaned before rolling onto his chest, his face to the side. I ran over to him when his eyes opened. They were clouded, the same way Helios' had been. "Percy?" he asked as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. I nodded and he groaned again. "So what I had been seeing hadn't been a crazy dream?" He asked it as he looked around the room.

"Nope." He groaned before I helped him to his feet and put him on one of the beds in the corner opposite the twins. He sat up on the edge of the bed. I went back to Helios and sat next to him. "So what happens now?"

His only response wasn't as hopeful I had expected from a titan. "Now, we wait."

* * *

 **Percy: Oh the drama.**

 **Annabeth: You never told me that the twins were there-**

 **Percy: Shhhh, don't say it so loud or else-**

 ***door slams open***

 **Jasmin: WHAT ABOUT THE TWINS?!**

 **Percy: Um, nothing**

 **Annabeth: *mouths* oh**

 **Thalia: *turns away from Jasmin***

 **Jason: Percy said that the twins were with him when they were-**

 ***Percy clamps hand over Jason's mouth***

 ***Jasmin's eyes widen***

 **Jasmin:THEY WERE WITH YOU?!AND NEITHER OF YOU TOLD ME?! *yells at both Helios and Percy, Helios wincing before turning away from her***

 **Selene: Janus, calm down-**

 **Jasmin:DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF IT WERE HELIOS?!**

 **Selene: True. Go on.**

 **Helios: Selene-**

 ***Astraeus appears behind her, sees Jasmin's red face and others in the room***

 **Percy: *sighs in relief* Astraeus, thank the-**

 **Astraeus: Don't say it, I only came to calm Janus down. Afterwards, you are all mine.**

 **Helios:I agree.**

 **Percy:What-**

 **Helios:He is all yours. *turns into golden dust***

 **Nico: Oh for crying out loud.**

 **me: Alright everyone!*claps hands together* This time we have to talk about the next pov and the shipping names!**

 **Jasmin:*anger falters* 'shipping names'?**

 **Astraeus: I think this is my cue to exit. *starts to leave***

 **me:*blocks door* Oh no you don't. This is about you and Janus, so you have to be here when the people start naming them off. Annabeth you start, then in a circle. Helios stop hiding in the corner invisibly and take a seat with Selene.**

 **Helios:*sighs and sits***

 **Annabeth* shifts in chair* So um, one of the names for Astraeus and Janus is** **Jastraeus.**

 **me: *claps hands* hooray, next one.**

 **Percy: *reads paper and rubs back of neck* Uh, the one after that with her middle name is Astmin.**

 **Selene: Jantraeus**

 **Helios: Astranus**

 **me: See? its not so hard. Next Thalia.**

 **Thalia:*grumbles* Astraenus.**

 **me:similar to what Helios said, but it counts. The last one said was Janustraeus. But if any of you readers have any other shipping names for the two, with either her middle name or first name, please write it in your review and send it to me. I want to see what else you come up with. Bye! And Thanks for reading!;)**


	18. They're here

**Okay I finally got a chapter out from my Writer's Block and have posted it for you all to read and enjoy. I hope to get reviews and comments with ideas and such for the story, but if not I will have to make do with what I have, sadly. Here it is and enjoy!;)**

Annabeth

This wasn't how I pictured our escape. As soon as we turned the next corner, we ran right into a group of harpies with hellhounds sitting around a table playing poker. Selene charged them in their cluelessness and two chained axes appeared in her hands, one in each. In less than half a minute all of the monsters had been reduced to piles of dust, the poker cards strewn across the floor and broken table. Her axes disappeared and became tattoos on the insides of her wrists as before. We kept walking around the bend and into a crossway. Three corridors greeted us as we tried to decide which one would be the best choice.

"If we go to the right we can find a way from there." Selene said for another time. The argument of left and right was getting us nowhere.

I looked straight at her. "Well, if we can't decide on left or right why not agree to the center?" The question caught her off guard, but she grumbled a response. "Stop grumbling and speak up."

"Fine, let's go." She flicked her wrists in angst before entering the center corridor, with me trailing behind her. We rushed through, skipping doors after doors on either side of us. Each one looked the same, but as we kept passing them they became darker, quieter, making our footsteps loud in the so called hallway. One specifically seemed as if it had a nameplate, and on it were swirls of sea green, gold, black, and a molten dark yellow…..

My feet stopped automatically, skidding on the floor a few inches before standing still. Selene runs back to where I stood and shook me by my shoulders. "Annabeth, come on. We can't just-"

"They're here." That stopped her from saying anything else, and she looked at the plaque as well. Her eyes widened in shock before fear and then lastly anger settled in. I took a few steps back and to the side before she yelled out angrily before her axes appeared in silver smoke and they smashed through the entire door. I heard shouts and scrambling from the other side.

Selene stormed in with fire in her eyes and shook her head to look around, and I walked in slowly behind her. "What have you done to my brother?!" She screamed, probably alerting all of the monsters in Tartarus where we are.

I looked around at the room with shards of wood all around. Both sides were covered by beds along the walls, and the other wall opposite this one had a door which I assumed was the bathroom. The floor was bare obsidian.

In front of us, laying across the floor, were two figures. One was a man with silver-grey hair. He wore a dark silver jacket with a grey T-shirt under it. He wore jeans with dark silver shoes in a similar style to Selene's. When he lowered his arm from his face, I felt my breathing hitch. His left eye was a silver iris, and the other was black. I looked towards Selene's eyes and saw the similarities. Her right eye gleamed silver while her other was black, the exact opposite of the man. Her eyes were filled with surprise, fear, and love, all of the anger drained from her.

She dropped her axes on the ground and tackled the man, just as he held his arms open for her to run to. She collapsed against him, her arms wrapped around him tightly. He winced, but held her as tightly as she did him. "Helios." She whispered, and the pieces came together. Helios had one arm around her and the other rubbing her lightly, while he spoke softly to her at their reunion.

* * *

 **me: I am really sorry this is short, but I hope to have a next one by this month, so hopefully I can get it to you and have happy people.**

 **Jasmin: It does take a while for her in that state of Writer's Block.**

 **me: Okay, so I put up a poll with the shipping names of Jasmin or Janus, and Astraeus.**

 **Jasmin: *walks away with Astraeus' hand in her tight grip.***

 **Astraeus:*looks down and waves as he's dragged away***

 **me: *clears throat* So that's new. I hope to get ideas and such after these chapters. Some questions to answer in the reviews:**

 **~What will happen to Janus in the dark room?**

 **~Who is the other person with Helios?**

 **~Where is Hyperion? What is he doing?**

 **~What happens next?**

 **~Do Annabeth and the others escape?**

 **~and so on.**

 **Selene: Why Annabeth and the others?**

 **me: It was her perspective. And the next one will be as well.**

 **Selene: Fair enough.**

 **me: review your answers and ideas for a chance to have them in the story! I will shoutout the winners if there are any. Thanks!;)**


	19. She said she'll try

**Finally Writer's Block has been conquered! I only had part of this short chapter, so here it is. I am sorry that it's so short, but I am still recovering from the effects of Writer's Block.**

 **News:**

 **-Poll is still up and going. Jastraeus and Jantraeus both tied right now, but let's see who else votes!**

 **-I have started a new FF which is nothing with the ones I'm writing. It basically happens five years later and the Kane siblings are back! Read the prologue and review! Sadly I have been forced to do the two-review-way, and I'm very sorry to those readers of the new story. I have been forced to take measures I refused to use before. I will secretly be updating for these stories though: Heroes of Olympus, Broken Oath, and The Lost Child! The others I must wait for the reviews, but hopefully I can find loopholes.**

 **-I have been diagnosed with ADHD! So I am basically maybe descended from a demigod or one of my parents is fake and is a god or goddess. I don't think my so-called parents are actually my parents. I have been followed around and bullied, mind you, and have teachers that only "accept the best" from me. Some of my friends I've had for years now, and they keep worrying about me, wanting to be near me. It freaks me out, but hey! I'm a demigod! And I do have information that Chiron-*shouts and groans*- I mean, I have 'stories' that will hopefully interest you. Hehe...**

 **This one is also in Annabeth's POV as I said last time. Hopefully you enjoy. Here you go, and don't forget to review please!**

Annabeth

I looked to the other figure, which backed away automatically as Selene had run through the room to her brother. His black hair covered his face, where deep scratches and scrapes outlined his features. His dark turquoise shirt was tattered, showing his bare chest littered with as many scars as the rest of him. His jeans were torn all over, but he didn't seem to care. He looked up and I stared back into his sea-green eyes filled with fear and confusion. His eyes widened as recognition crossed his face and I was the next one to run across the room and into his arms. His arms wrapped around me, and I felt tears flowing from my eyes. "Wise Girl," he said so softly I barely heard him. I laughed into his shoulder, the tears of happiness wetting his shirt as I also felt my shoulder moistening.

"Oh Seaweed Brain," I whispered, and he pulled away enough for his lips to press against mine, the joy and surprise turning into love and warmth. I kept my arms around him, afraid he might disapear if I let him go. I had missed him in the time they were here. I almost broke down when I had felt the lack of his presence, but now he was in front of me, kissing me softly, and it seemed like a dream.

After a while we pull back and his eyes looked cheerful now, with more strength than he had before. I looked to the boys who hid in the corner. I had forgotten all about them when I saw Percy, but now I needed to get them out of here and safe from harm. Janus would be grateful. I helped Percy up as he winced from pain.

The two boys wore identical blue striped shirts and blue jeans with sneakers. Their identical cut blond hair covered their eyes, but Janus had said that their eyes were blue. "Hey, Joshua? Christopher?" The two seven-year-olds looked up at me in unison, their blue eyes filled with fear. "I'm a friend of your sister. She told me to come and get you out of here. Just follow me and we'll be going, okay?"

"Will she be there?" Both of them questioned me as if they had practiced it before. Of course they would ask for her. They cared too much for her, and it felt wrong to lie to them. "She said she'll try to meet us there." I lied, and their eyes brightened.

Once we all got together in the middle of the room, I told them all to be careful and to stay together. They all nodded and the hunt began.

* * *

 **me: Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I had some business with Per-*shouts out***

 **Selene: +_+**

 **me: Owwww. Really? I know it almost slipped but come on! Okay, so back to what I was supposed to- I mean what I was saying, I had things to do and couldn't write. The next one will be a bit more weird because of the POV and what happens. *smirks***

 **Janus: Oh come on! It isn't that-... you know what? I'm out of here.**

 **Annabeth:*pulls Janus back into chair and holds her there by shoulder***

 **Janus:*raises hands in surrender* Okay! I'm here, I'm here.**

 **Jason: *rubs back of neck* Do we really have to-**

 **All: YES.**

 **Jason: Okay, just checking.**

 **me: so it will be in Janus' POV and will be-, a bit interesting. Thank you for reading and please review! ;)**


	20. What are you hiding, hmmm?

**Hey, it's me again with a short chappie. Hope you enjoy it.**

Janus

Astraeus stood before me. His black hair was messed up as usual and he had his scabbards crossed across his back and chest. His silver eyes stared back at me in a bit of shock but also worry. His right hand cupped my left cheek, and I leaned into it. "Janus," he breathed before wrapping me with his arms and pressing me against his chest. I leaned into him, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him. "Why are you here?"

His question startled me, but I answered softly. "I came back for you." His eyes widened a bit before he smiled warmly. He pulled away from me and walked to the door. He look both ways in the hallway before closing the door and clicking some kind of lock into place. "What-?" I started to ask, but I was cut off by surprise as his hands gripped my waist and pulled me against him, and his lips pressed against mine.

Warmth rushed through me, my mind going fuzzy. My hands went around his neck, his hair thick against my fingers. I open to him, and his tongue pushes mine roughly.(A/N What do you see is different?) His hands went under my shirt and his calloused hands pressed against my body. I let my hands go to his chest, his broad shoulders and thick arms still wrapped around me. (A/N Still not obvious?) My hands move under his shirt and across his bare chest, a thick scar over his entire chest and down to his stomach. He walked me to one side and I fell onto something soft. He jumped up onto me and kissed my neck, his rough lips against my soft skin.

Wait, rough? His lips weren't rough. "Astraeus…" I tried to get up but he pinned me down. He had me where he wanted, but what was going on with him? Astraeus doesn't have rough lips, or a rough tongue, or calloused hands, or broad shoulders and thick arms, or a thick scar…. "Hyperion!" I gasped out. He pulled back enough for me to see his smile.

"Took you long enough, but you're too late. I already have you under my fingers." He runs his fingers against my cheek, and I look away, disgusted. "What are you hiding, hmmm?" He smirked and licked my neck, causing me to shudder in disgust. Oh Astraeus, help me.

 **Again, sorry about the short chapters, but my thoughts are really going bad right now, so this was the best I could do. Next chapter I am hoping to have by next Saturday or before christmas at the earliest. Wish me luck, and enjoy.**


	21. Possible Discontinue Warning

**This is Jane. Roll Call, everyone!**

 **Crowd:*mumbles and murmurs in crowd of room***

 **Yeah, yeah. Okay. Chloe?**

 **C/N: Here.**

 **Packer.**

 **P/N: Here**

 **Leo.**

 **L/N: Yo.**

 **...Janus?**

 **Crowd:*Looks around in crowd***

 ***Sighs* Nevermind. Most authors are here. Now, on with OC's and RRC's. Janus?**

 **Janus: Here.**

 **Astraeus.**

 **Astraeus: Here.**

 **Selene: You sound like a kid.**

 **Selene.**

 **Selene: Yeah, yeah, still alive.**

 **Helios.**

 **Helios: Here.**

 **Percabeth.**

 **Percy and Annabeth: Um, Here.**

 **Twins?**

 **Helios and Selene: Here**

 **Not you, the twins.**

 **Joshua and Christopher: Here.**

 **Etcetera.**

 **Crowd: Here.**

 **Okay, so everyone-**

 **C/N: *crosses arms and mumbles* Almost everyone.**

 **-is here today to warn you fans and such about a... *clears throat*...um, a possible discontinue of the story. *covers ears***

 **Most of crowd: What?!**

 **1: But why?**

 **2: We have followers!**

 **camper 1: You can't close it! Tell them Annabeth!**

 **camper 2: Yeah, tell them Percabeth!**

 **Percabeth: *shift uneasily***

 **Jastraeus: *look around sadly***

 **C/N: SHUT UP!**

 **crowd:...**

 **Um, thanks Chloe.**

 **Ares kid 1: Stay out of this Chloe!**

 **C/N: Oh you wanna fight me punk?! *steps forward towards Ares campers***

 **Ares kid 2: Yeah, show her who's boss!**

 **Ares girl !: Only REAL Ares kids are!**

 **Ares kid 1: Come fight me! I'll show you!**

 **Chloe...**

 **C/N: Oh bring it on! punk! *rushes Ares kid***

 _ **two minutes**_ **_later_**

 **Okay keep Chloe away!**

 **L/N: *grunts* Trying...**

 **P/N: Yeah...**

 **Ares kid 1: *groans***

 **C/N: You want more?! I'LL GIVE YOU MORE PUNK! GET OVER HERE!**

 **Please try to calm her down. Meanwhile take her to the Big House. Piper, Annabeth, go with her.**

 **Piper and Annabeth: *sigh* sure.**

 ***screaming and shouting is heard from Chloe C/N until Big House front door is slammed shut.**

 **Okay, so everyone understands why right? Why we need to discontinue it if so?**

 **Janus: Because you have nothing to write.**

 **Exactly, thanks Janus.**

 **Janus:*mumbles* No problem...**

 **Okay, so please review any ideas or so that you have for the story and the other authors and I will work on it and shout out to those we use, which will probably be all of them. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the other stories! Peace**

 **- _signal cut_ -**


	22. I'm coming, Janus

**Enjoy. I'm back for a bit. No promises.**

 **Disclaimer: Pjo is Rick Riordan's. I own Janus Grace and the twins only.**

* * *

Astraeus(A/N: Didn't see that coming?)

Pain. All I felt was pain. Light filled my vision and I could do nothing. I was acustomed to the darkness of Tartarus, and a bit to Earth's, but this seared to the backs of my eyes and burned my retna.

When the light turned off I blinked my eyes before they dilated to the now darkness. A figure sat to the side, shackled to the wall, fear in its dark eyes. My body moved towards it and it whimpered as I unsheathed my swords, both glowing stars against the darkness. The little girl whimpered again as I raised both swords with a grin on my face. She screamed for a second before it cut off obruptly. Blood splattered the ground and my face as I struck her again and slashed her body into pieces, the adrenaline and feeling of pleasure and death running through me. I was soaked in her blood, the little body of the innocent child now gone and in pieces.

I heard a gasp and I whirled around to see those beautiful blue eyes that I loved so much. Until I saw fear in her eyes, betrayal, sadness, anger...

I just smiled brightly at her as she stumbled back. "Get away from me, you monster." Her voice filled with fear firmly placed within it. My soaked blades dug deep into the ground before coming out as I pulled them up, now clean of the blood that had decorated them seconds before. I still smiled at her as I walked towards her and she crawled backwards away from me after tripping over another dead body in the darkness. Another innocent victim fallen by my hand.

She again tripped over another body and this time her head hit a rock. She raised her hands before her in surrender, her head decorated with her blood on one side. I raised my swords in unison over my head as I gave her my murderer smile. Before I could swing them down she said the words that would kill me:

"I don't love you.I could never love a monster." Were her final words before I let my swords drop.

I gasped as I pulled at my shackled arms and legs. Another nightmare. Every time that I was not visited or used I was slowly tortured to the fullest. One day would be physical, the other would be emotional. One day they would cut into my skin and have me fight in the Arena, while the other they would make me sleep fitfully, my nightmares filled with my worst fears. The only fear that brought me to my knees was of her. Janus. She was the only real fear I had, all of them revolving around her.

I knew what I vowed for when I asked for love, and yet going through it is more vivid than any scrolls and books and original writings could ever explain. Eros would have some explaining to do once I got a hold of him again, errogant primordials.

Janus was my every thought, every sound, every feeling. I heard her voice every time I strained to hear anything of my location. I felt her soft touch whenever I felt like losing hope. I thought of what she would say to me if she saw me now, close to broken and in pain. Almost everything worth living for has pain. It's what makes it worth fighting for to time that I had looked at her memories or read her thoughts that came up. Thalia Grace had told her that when she was younger, always hit by her father. I closed my eyes and remembered what I saw of her memories:

 _She had just been abused by her father for protecting her siblings, and Thalia had fought with him when she had seen the bruises._

 _Thalia walked out the door and sat on the porch next to her. "What's wrong, Kiddo?"_

 _She sighed as she stared across the street, where a few kids were fighting and their buddies were video taping. "Why do we live? Don't we just die in the end? Why go through so much pain when there is nothing good?"_

 _Thalia laughed softly and wrapped an arm around the small girl, resting her head on hers. "Janus, you have so much to learn. Almost everything worth living for has pain. It's what makes it worth fighting for to live. And we fight for good lives so that we have good memories before we only means that we leave one place to go to another. It also makes us use our time need to make the most out of life that we can, Kiddo. Never forget that, much less when you find who you're looking for."_

 _Janus tilted her head as Thalia stood up. "What do you mean, 'Who you're looking for'?"_

 _"We all need someone that we can rely on, and that can rely on us. Just like Mom and Dad."_

 _She frowned, not understanding. "But Mommy left Daddy, so now he gets mad easily."_

 _Thalia nodded. "That's right. They thought they found the one they needed, but they were wrong. Your Mommy left because she had to though, and he didn't take it the right way, just like my Mom did when my Dad left."_

 _"So how will I know that I found them? Will I just be like Mommy and Daddy?"The little girl asked, her innocence obvious to anyone who looked at her._

 _Thalia kneeled down in front of her. "No, Kiddo. You'll know when you found them because you won't want to lose them. They will be the missing part of you, and then you will feel full when you're around you might fight like our parents but you will always come back to each other."_

 _Janus wrinkled her nose. "Why would I want to find them if I would fight with them?"_

 _Thalia smiled kindly, almost as beautiful as Janus did. "Because it will be worth the pain. Pain is how you find what you want. You have to feel pain to find good things. That's what makes it worth the fight." She kissed the little girl on the forehead and she smiled, getting a beautiful smile from her little much love between them. She again sat next to the girl and wrapped her up in a hug. "And family has to stick together, so that we can get there faster."_

 _"What happens if we don't?"_

 _"Then you get-EATEN."She lifted the squealing girl in her arms and pretended to eat her as she squealed in laughter, the memory fading._

I sighed and winced as it hurt to breathe. Even then she hadn't known how dangerous her life was, and now she fought for her life as she stood up to monsters.

A sharp pain in my right arm brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around, confused as my neck started to burn. Astraeus, Her voice. I grunted as my skin boiled and I clenched my hands into tight fists. The walls rattled as I shouted out and fell to my knees. The right side of my neck burned worse than the cuts my brothers gave me. They didn't respect me because of me being older, but of endearing their painful tortures and winning in their unfair challenges. This pain was worse. Light danced in my eyes as I heard her plea.

Help pain stopped and my eyes opened. My shackles shook as I looked at them, symbols of stars and my swords etching into the blessed Celestial Bronze metal. I pulled my right arm roughly and the entire wall came in, debris and dust filling the cell. I pulled my left and again the wall fell like mud.

My vision turned red as I lifted myself off of the floor and walked out of the prison. Every monster that came across me was blown into pieces or slashed down by my swords that appeared in my scabbards.

One thought ran through my head as another wall exploded and crushed a wave of hellhounds and cyclopes. I'm coming, Janus.

* * *

Percy

When the wall caved I knew we were in some trouble.

We had just gotten into a hallway filled with cyclopes and empousai when the side walls caved in. I threw myself in front of Annabeth and tried to shield the twins. The other twins had it covered. They raised their hands in unison and a silver light combined with a gold one to wrap the twin boys into a bubble.

When the debris stopped falling I let Annabeth look out from against my chest and the twin titans looked around, Selene with her chained axes and Helios in a fighting stance with his palms open.

A figure wrapped in silver came from the back wall. It wielded twin swords that glowed like fallen stars. His eyes were pure silver with no irises or whites. His pupils narrowed as he stared at the group.

Helios was the first to recognize the figure. He lowered Selene's axes and kneeled a bit ahead of them. Selene followed his lead by falling to her knees where she stood. The boys held each other as I knelt and Annabeth did as well.

Both Selene and Helios bowed their heads and the figure bowed his head respectfully as well. "Lord Astraeus." They both said in unison.

He waved his hand aside and they all stood, and I stood in front of Annabeth protectively. "Selene, Helios. It has been long since I have seen the both of you."

Selene frowned in confusion. "But, you seem more in order, less chaotic. Has something happened?"

His silver eyes darkened after they flashed dangerously. "Horrid things...Memories..." His eyes went back to their gentle seriousness, the eyes of a calm leader. "Not anything too different from the usual, my friends. Do not worry, for I am still of the stars."

He turned his head towards me and Annabeth. He smiled. "A fine duo. One from many hardships, built by the broken and born from the strong. You bring honor to your respected mortal families."

Annabeth frowned as Selene had, confusion on her face. "How did you escape?"

His eyes flashed again and I held her tightly next to me. "It does not matter. You must leave before the battle."

"Battle? What battle?" I know I can be a bit slow at times, but he wasn't really talking normally, and if that's how he normally talks then I won't be able to refrain myself from punching him.

One of the twins thought that was the right moment to ask for their sister. "Where is Jasmin?" As soon as the name was said Astraeus' silver eyes flashed dangerously and darkened.

"You must leave."

"We won't leave without Janus." Annabeth retorted and he clenched his hands.

"She would not want you to be in this."

"How would you know?"

He stayed silent for a while before saying in a soft voice that contrasted his behavior. "Because I know her. And I know what she wants." Before Annabeth could reply he lifted his head, and she stopped as she saw the emotion in his eyes. Me being me, I don't know what they are, but Annabeth nodded.

"No." Everyone turned to the twins who stood together confidently. "We're staying."

One clarified. "If Janus staying, we stay and find her."

Selene kneeled before the two. "Joshua, you know it's very dangerous." How she knew the difference easily baffled me, but he shook his head nonetheless. She looked to me and sighed. "Joshua has a scar on his eyebrow and Christopher has a scar on his left hand."

I nodded as I saw the differences. Christopher spoke. "It was from a kitchen knife."

Joshua nudged him. "Janus."

Christopher nodded and got serious again. "Right. We're going after her."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose before Helios sighed. "Well, we can't stop them."

Astraeus raised his hand and Helios fell silent. "You and Selene protect the boys." They nodded together and he turned to us again. "You each have a weapon?"

I shook my head as did Annabeth. "My sword hasn't reappeared."

He smiled without humor. "That's because I haven't given you permission." He waved his hand and I felt something fall into my pocket. I grasped it and pulled it out, only to find Riptide in its pen form. I nodded in thanks as he turned to Annabeth and snapped his fingers. In his hands appeared a sword similar to his silver ones. "Take this. Its name is Sirius, the brightest star. Wield and use it wisely, for it chooses its owners." He held it out to her and she accepted gratefully as she held it lightly, swinging it a few times.

I looked at her in shock. "It's well balanced."

Astraeus smiled lightly. "It chooses its owners. And being a sibling of my love..." He stopped and his brow furrowed. Annabeth's eyes widened but I had no idea what he meant. His eyes again darkened. "Janus," He murmured before turning and stalking off through the hallway we came from.

Selene carried Joshua and Helios picked up Christopher before they followed. I looked to Annabeth and shrugged. "After you, Serious?" She slapped my arm lightly before dragging me behind her.

* * *

 **A/N:You're welcome to new chapter. I'm back for now. No promises. Writer's Block is fading as well. Review.**


	23. Discontinued Temporarily(Farewell fo now

**J/N:To all of our fans and such for this story we apologize with heavy hearts.**

 **L/N:It has been decided that for now,**

 **P/N: We must discontinue the story temporarily.**

 **J/N: No ideas have flown and so we must act.**

 **A/N: It was majority.**

 **C/N: The unanimous vote was in favor of temporarily discontinuing the story.**

 **L/N: We will change the story's status to completed for now.**

 **P/N: Again we apologize for the sad bringing, but we must also discontinue another story as well.**

 **A/N: Farewell, and enjoy the other stories. Thank you for your constant support. It did not go unnoticed.**


End file.
